<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lord of Orkney by kaze_chan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150756">The Lord of Orkney</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaze_chan/pseuds/kaze_chan'>kaze_chan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awesome Gwaine (Merlin), Family, Friendship, Gen, Gwaine's Past, Hurt Gwaine (Merlin), Nightmares, Orkney, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Whump, knights of the round table - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:26:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaze_chan/pseuds/kaze_chan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For a second, he thought he was dreaming. Just another nightmare. It was the only explanation. But the pain in his side told him otherwise. He could count on one hand the times he ever felt this level of fear, and the man he was facing was responsible for most of them.</p><p>He forced himself to breathe, feeling his heart thumping hard against his chest, and tightened his grip on the small blade to keep his hand from shaking.</p><p>Run. He could hear his sister’s voice yelling at him from the back of his mind. Run Gwaine!</p><p>****<br/>What dark secrets are lurking in Gwaine's past? It's obvious there was more to it than what he told Merlin, and when someone from his nightmares comes knocking on his door, he has no choice but to face his past.</p><p>My main focus for this story is Gwaine's past and the friendship between Gwaine, Arthur and Merlin. No slash, just friends. I just love their dynamic in the series and I hope I was able to capture it. Takes place in the 3 years between season 4 and 5.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwaine &amp; Merlin &amp; Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>“Do we know if Queen Annis is aware of his visit?”</p>
<p>Arthur kept is gaze ahead. “No, I’ve sent Elyan to confirm with her directly.” As King, he knew he didn’t have to answer or explain anything to a servant. In fact, he knew his father would have scolded him for allowing a common servant to talk to him in such a manner, but for some reason, that never crossed his mind when Merlin asked him something. He always found himself answering. He trusted Merlin.</p>
<p>“So we really don’t know why he’s coming,” Merlin surmised, trying not to sound too worried, after all they often received visiting nobility.</p>
<p>“No,” the king replied. Two days ago, they had received word that the Lord of Orkney was on rout and wished to be received by the court of Camelot in order to discuss important trade details. Considering the lands of Orkney lay within Caerleon’s boundary, Arthur found it strange Queen Annis had not mentioned anything when they were guest at her court a few weeks ago.</p>
<p>Not wanting to insult the visiting Lord or the Queen, should he really be here on her behalf, King Arthur had no choice but to accept and start hasty preparations for their guest.</p>
<p>“The usual then,” Merlin continued, attempting to lighten the mood. “A tournament to show who’s the best at waving a sword around, a feast or two to waste perfectly good food, followed by some kind of grave and imminent danger.”</p>
<p>Arthur rolled his eyes. “Seriously Merlin, always the pessimist.” But deep down, he shared Merlin’s apprehension. It seemed lately Camelot was constantly under attack.</p>
<p>Gazing down towards the gates of the citadel, the top of Lord Orkney’s banners came marching into view announcing the arrival of their guest. Arthur would never admit to anyone that he was a little nervous standing on the steps. Instead he did what he was raised to do. He straightened out and placed his hand on his sword, looking every inch the regal man he was born to be.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“Thank you your majesty for the most gracious welcome.” Lord Oarkey raised his glass to a toast, his smile broad and charming. Beside him, his personal guard kept his eyes focused on the crowd of dignitaries, as if he was afraid one of them would attack at any moment, looking anything but relaxed.</p>
<p>Arthur smiled politely, raising his glass in return. A chorus of cheers erupted throughout the hall as Camelot soldiers and all those in attendance did the same.</p>
<p>“Lord Orkney,” the king waited till the voices died down, “I thank you for your kind words. Both Camelot and Caerleon have only grown stronger in this time of peace. Now allow us to feast together as friends!” The King’s words were followed by a loud round of cheers from the knights and nobility assembled, before each man turned to the vast amount of food that was prepared.</p>
<p>Arthur picked at his plate, wondering how much longer he would have to sit there. He did not entirely ignore the visiting dignitary but he did attempt to keep any conversation from delving into any real details about Camelot’s day to day life. There was just something about the Lord behavior and questions that seemed strange, as if the man was looking for information about something in particular without wanting to draw attention to the fact. The tactic worked until the Lord began asking direct questions regarding the Knights of the round table.</p>
<p>Hesitantly, Arthur answered truthfully knowing this was nothing the man could not learn elsewhere.</p>
<p>“And are all your Knights here tonight?” The Lord asked between mouthfuls of food, keeping his gaze on his plate full of food. Gwen had attempted to join the conversation several times, but Lord Orkney seemed to have no interest in anything she had to say. And so she instead took her leave of their guest to retire for the night.</p>
<p>Arthur took a drink from his goblet, taking the time to weigh his answer. From off to the side, he could see Merlin’s eyebrow rise at the odd question.</p>
<p>“No, not all. Some of the Knights are currently detained with other business.” He signaled for Merlin, and the servant came forward to refill the King’s cup. The two shared a quick glance before Merlin retreat back among the servants, this time however, taking a position closer to the Lord’s servants.</p>
<p>“Ah, I see. Perhaps tomorrow you will permit me to see this fabled round table for myself.” The Lord turned to face Arthur.</p>
<p>Arthur gave a polite smile. “Of course, perhaps we can also take the time to discuss the trade details.”</p>
<p>For a second, the Lord Orkney looked puzzled, but he quickly recovered. “Of course, I will be awaiting your invitation. However, I fear it is time for me to retire for the night. The journey was longer and more tiring than I remembered from my youth.”</p>
<p>The Lord rose to his feet and the King waved Sir Leon forwards. “I look forward to it. Sir Leon, would you please show the Lord and his entourage their quarters.”</p>
<p>The first Knight of Camelot, led the visiting dignitaries away, leaving Arthur to ponder the odd conversation. Arthur was convinced the man had a hidden agenda but he had no idea what it could be. Perhaps he hoped to unseat Queen Annis and rode to Camelot to enlist his support. Maybe tomorrow’s meeting would help shed more light on the man’s motives.</p>
<p>***<br/>
Lord Orkney made his way to his quarters, thanking Sir Leon numerous times for the warm welcome and the gracious accommodations. But once the knight of Camelot had left, the smile dropped from Orkney’s face as he tore off his cloak and rounded on his servants.</p>
<p>“Where is he?” he hissed at his men, his earlier clam demeanor vanishing, as he gripped the back of a chair with both hands.</p>
<p>“He wasn’t at the banquet,” his guard answered, his voice emotionless.</p>
<p>Lord Orkney flung the chair to the side in a rage, “I could see that for myself!”</p>
<p>His guard barely reacted to the outburst, having spent years in the man’s service. He was used to his master’s temper and had the scars to prove it. “He’s here somewhere, My Lord.”</p>
<p>“You better be right Eric.”</p>
<p>The sound of the door latch caught their attention and Eric quickly pulled out his sword, ready to attack. Recognising the new arrival, his poster relaxed and he sheaved his sword.</p>
<p>“Tolin, tell me you’ve learned something.”</p>
<p>“He’s out of the citadel,” came the reply from the new arrival, a shorter man dressed all in black, “on a patrol due back within the next day.”</p>
<p>“Finally some good news,” Lord Orkney poured himself a cup of wine and moved towards the window. “Keep watch by the city walls, I want to know the second he returns to the castle.” The man nodded before disappearing back down the hall.</p>
<p>Orkney stared out the thick glass as he sipped his wine. He had waited so long for this moment, and he was ready to do anything to ensure his quarry didn’t disappear again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Uh oh. Why is he here? Who is he looking for? So many questions! </p>
<p>Any mistakes are mine and I don't own the characters or the show Merlin.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The patrol returns to Camelot.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to everyone who took the time to read my first chapter. It's always encouraging to see people are interested in something you've worked hard to create. </p><p>To all those dying to find out who Lord Orkney is waiting for, you do not have long to wait.... although I'm sure most of you have a pretty good guess.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merlin held up a shirt, examining it for any stains or spots. Finding none, he passed it over the privacy divider and waited till Arthur grabbed the garment. “Why do you think he’s so interested in the round table?” He caught the nightshirt as it was flung over the side, and moved to hang it in the dresser.</p><p>“I really don’t know,”Arthur replied, emerging from behind the divider. “Maybe he likes tables?” He moved to pick up the belt that was folded on the bed.</p><p>“Is it just me, or is he a little odd?” Merlin continued after a half second hesitation.</p><p>“Not all nobility feel the need to explain their actions to servants.” Arthur answered with a serious tone, eying his servant.</p><p>Merlin didn’t take offense and continued non pulsed, “speaking of servants, they really aren’t friendly.”</p><p>Arthur raised an eyebrow at the other man’s comment. “You mean they don’t like you? Is that what this is about.” he teased. It was no secret Merlin tended to over step and get himself into trouble with other nobles.</p><p>“No I’m serious Arthur,” Merlin handed the King his over coat and sword. “I don’t think I trust them.”</p><p>“Well it’s a good thing we don’t need to trust them to be good hosts,” Arthur finished attaching his sword. “You can inform Lord Orkney that I will receive him now.” Merlin nodded and headed out the door.</p><p>Arthur finished gathering his things and made his way to the council room, going over his own observations of the visiting dignitaries. There was no denying this visit had ulterior motives, but Arthur was getting used to the political game played by other nobles and so he would continue the polite charade. One of two things was bound to happen once Elyan returned. Either Lord Orkney was here on the Queens behalf to discuss trade or he was here without her knowledge and she would be willing to deal with him herself. And Arthur was starting to suspect the latter.</p><p>His footsteps echoed in the large empty hall, the large round table surrounded by rows of empty chairs. Of all the things he had done since his father’s death and taking the throne, he was most proud of the Knights of the Round Table, and it was his hope that the brotherhood would continue long after his death.</p><p>“Magnificent!” Lord Orkney’s loud voiced boomed across the space. “It truly is a sight to behold.”</p><p>Arthur turned to greet his guest, a polite smile firmly in place. Merlin stood by the door, allowing their guest and his men to enter first. It always caught him by surprise when Merlin acted the part of man servant to the King. It just proved to he knew how to behave, but in general chose not to.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Lord Orkney stopped by the table’s edge, running his fingers along the surface. “May I?”</p><p>Arthur couldn’t quite understand the other man’s enthusiasm, but he indicated with his hand for the other man to take a seat. With a broad smile, Lord Orkney took the offered seat, his servant moving to readjust the chair for his master.</p><p>“Lord Orkney, it was my understanding that you wished to discuss trade details.” Arthur moved to take his usual seat while Merlin moved to his side, not at all adjusting his King’s chair.</p><p>“Please, your majesty, call me Sir Brolick, Lord of Orkney is really for formality. And yes, but just a few more questions, I beg you.”</p><p>Arthur leaned back in his chair. “Of course, Sir Brolick.”</p><p>Arthur answered question after question about the table, it’s origins and the role the Knights of The Round table play in Camelot’s day to day life. He was careful not to use any of the Knight’s names, still not entirely sure of the other man’s motives. Arthur did try to steer the conversation back to the topic at hand, but was unsuccessful. After what seemed like hours, one of the Lord’s servant stepped forwards to whisper something in his master ear.</p><p>“Your majesty, I must beg your pardon,” he began getting to his feet, “but I must retreat to rest. I’m still very tired from my journey and thank goodness my servant is here to ensure I don’t overtax myself.”</p><p>The King stared in disbelief before quickly recomposing himself. “We can resume our conversation at a later time.”</p><p>Lord Orkney bowed politely before quickly exiting the room, his servants following close behind.</p><p>“Wow that man really has a thing for circular furniture,” Merlin whispered as he kept his attention on the door, “do you think he wants to trade tables?”</p><p>Arthur didn’t respond. He really wasn’t sure what Sir Brolick was after, but he was certain it had to do with the Knight’s of the Round Table. Getting to his feet, he spared his servant a quick glance before heading out a side door, intending to find Leon to have a guard detail follow his guest’s movements.</p><p>**<br/>Gwaine was looking forwards to a hot meal and his warm bed. He’d been on patrol for the last week, investigating reports of thieves terrorizing villages near their eastern border. He, Percival and two other knights were sent to investigate. They were barely there a day before the thieves were easily dealt with and brought to justice. Personally, he was of the opinion that he and Percival could have sorted out the disturbance alone, but Arthur was adamant they take two other men with them, just to be cautious.</p><p>Gwaine tried to argue, but everyone else seemed to think it was a good idea as well. What no one was willing to say, was that they were worried. This was his first patrol outside the citadel since Morgana’s defeat, and annoyingly he still caught the other knights giving him sideways glances.</p><p>He’d been climbing up the walls, feeling cooped up in the city for so long, even though Gaius proclaimed him fit to resume his tasks. Reluctantly he agreed to the extra men partly because he wanted to head out. And as it turned out, having four men did instead of two had come in handy. For one thing, it meant he got more sleep during the night, though he was not going to admit out loud, he was exhausted. Percival did notice, but didn’t call him out on it, The taller man simply volunteered to unpack their things and report to the king on the group’s behalf, which left Gwaine the chance to turn in for the night, but he had one stop to make first.</p><p>He turned the corner and headed down the flight of stairs towards the kitchens. He’d heard the court was entertaining guests, and most of the men were gathered in the dining hall for the second night of festivities. Normally he would have joined his fellow knights for food and drinks, but after the long week, he was happy to have a quiet meal in his quarters.</p><p>He was busy imagining the vast array of foods that would be available when something silvery caught his eye. His body reacted before his mind could, and he jumped to the side, his hands coming up to a defensive position as he turned to face the threat.</p><p>A tall man he didn’t recognise stepped out from the shadows of an archway, holding a small blade, it’s surface red with fresh blood. Gwaine could feel the sting on his left side where the blade had found purchase, but he didn’t dare take his eyes off the man to assess the severity of the cut.</p><p>The man lunged again, but this time Gwaine was ready. He diverted the blade by grabbing the man’s wrist, and in one fluid motion, wrestled it from the man grasp before sending him off balance towards the wall. Now armed with the blade, Gwaine liked his odds and grinned as his opponent regained his footing, growling furiously at the knight.</p><p>“Well done,” came a new voice from the shadows, accompanied by the echoing sound of hands clapping. “I’m impressed.”</p><p>Gwaine froze as his heart skipped several beats.</p><p>Lord Orkney emerged from the shadows, still clapping as he came to face Gwaine. “I have been waiting a long time for this,” the man sneered, clearly enjoying the look of fear on the knight’s face as his man pulled out his sword.</p><p>For a second, Gwaine thought he was dreaming. Just another nightmare. It was the only explanation. But the slight throb of the knife wound told him otherwise. He could count on one hand the times where he felt this level of fear, and this man was responsible for most of them.</p><p>He forced himself to breathe, feeling his heart thumping hard against his chest, and he tightened his grip on the small blade to keep his hand from shaking.</p><p><em>Run.</em> He could hear his sister’s voice yelling at him from the back of his mind. <em>Run Gwaine!</em></p><p>He swallowed, his throat feeling tight, as he tried to fill his lungs with air.</p><p>“You’re not getting away this time” Lord Orkney stepped to the side as his servant advanced, sword ready to attack.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gwaine's having a really bad day.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything around him dimmed in and out of focus except for that man’s face. He took a deep breath, and let it out through his nose hoping to get back some self-control. Straightening up, he braced himself, and focused on the man with the sword.</p><p>Gwaine’s grip tightened on the small blade as he surveyed his opponent. He wasn’t sure even his skills were going to be enough against a giant man wielding a sword, but damn it if he was going to just stand there and be slaughtered. He felt a sharper sting on his left side, and brought his hand to press against the wound. The pain it caused helped him focus, allowing him to push aside his panic and concentrate on his opponent. He pointedly ignored the warm, sticky feeling against his hand and what that meant. He also did his best to ignore the other man standing there.</p><p>“Is there something the matter my Lord?” Though Gwaine instantly recognised Leon’s voice from behind him, he didn’t move. He kept his full attention on the men in front.</p><p>“Ah Sir Leon,” Lord Orkney turned towards Arthur’s second in command, “I’m pleased to see someone responsible here,” his voice took on an exasperated tone as he took a step forward.</p><p>Instinctively, Gwaine’s right hand tightened around the knife while his left hand pressed further against his bleeding side.</p><p>“My Lord?” Leon spared a quick glance at Gwaine as he stepped around the shorter knight, placing himself between the two. As soon as he rounded the corner, it was evident from Gwaine’s tense posture that something was going on.</p><p>“I did not expect to be attacked in the middle of the night by a knight of Camelot!” Lord Orkney feigned injury, exaggerating his movements. “This is an outrage!”</p><p>Gwaine gritted his teeth to keep quiet, not trusting his voice to stay steady. Lord Orkney grinned in return, recognising his advantage “Or perhaps he has had one ale too many. I expected more from King Arthur’s famous Knight’s of the Round Table.”</p><p>“My Lord, I sincerely apologise for this misunderstanding. I will see to it immediately.” Leon easily diffused the situation as diplomatically as he could. He was a little shocked Gwaine wasn’t saying anything in his own defense.</p><p>Inclining his head slightly in Leon’s direction, the Lord of Orkney straightened to his full height. “Thank you Sir Leon. I expect the King will hear of this.”</p><p>“Yes my Lord, I will see to it.”</p><p>“King Arthur is truly blessed to have you in his service,” Lord Orkney offered, his voice sounding as sincere as possible. With a slight grin toward the youngest knight, the Lord and his attendant turned and headed back the way they had come. Silence quickly filled the small hallway.</p><p>Leon waited till the echoing footsteps faded before turning to face Gwaine. “Care to explain yourself, Sir Gwaine?” Gwaine barely heard the other knight over the sound of his own beating heart. His gaze was still entirely fixed on the space where the to men just left, and his hands shook by his side, still clutching the dagger. “Gwaine?” Leon noticed how the younger man still hadn’t responded to his presence. Trying to get his attention, he laid a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>The small touch made Gwaine flinch backwards, bringing the knife up as if ready for a fight. For a second, Leon almost didn’t recognise the man staring back at him. The expression was blank and his eyes were frozen in fear. But with the blink of an eye, the trade mark grin appeared as he lowered the blade.</p><p>“Gwaine, what happened?” Leon asked again. As he waited for a reply, his gaze shifted to Gwaine’s other hand still pressed to his side, blood dripping through his fingers and staining the fabric of his shirt. “We should see Gaius.”</p><p>Gwaine didn’t bother acknowledging the older man before turning on his heels and stalking towards the court physician’s quarters. Walking gave him something else to focus on, and at the moment that’s all he wanted to do. It’s all he knew how to do. It’s all he’s ever done. Taking in a raged breath, he forced his feet to keep moving.</p><p>Leon walked behind him, Gwaine’s quick pace making it clear he had no desire to talk. He decided to wait till the wound was tended to before bombarding him with questions. Gwaine was unusually quiet as they moved along, his steps becoming a little unsteady as they made their way through the long hallways and eventually Leon stopped trying to help when it was evident that the slightest touch just made Gwaine flinch away.</p><p>**</p><p>Arthur stared around the dinning hall, to all the men talking and eating merely. Gwen had already retired for the night, and Arthur was starting to think he would as well. It was no secret the men could go on for hours so long as their cups had mead.</p><p>He was just about take his leave when Sir Brolick came bursting in. “Your majesty, never in my life have I ever been so insulted,” he all but spat as he planted himself in front of Arthur’s place. Merlin had to take a step back to ensure he didn’t get trampled. “I demand justice!”</p><p>Arthur stared surprised. “Is there something wrong?”</p><p>“I was attacked!” He folded his arms, and clearly waited till the noise in the hall died down before continuing. “If not for Eric, I’m sure the man would have run me through!”</p><p>Arthur straightened in his chair. “I don’t understand.” Sir Brolick and his entourage had just taken their leave from the hall, they couldn’t have gotten far. “Here in the castle?”</p><p>Brolick took in a deep breath, fixing the King with a hard stare. “Yes Your Majesty.” He glanced around noticing how every eye in the hall were now fixed on him. “By one of your knights,” he spoke loud enough for all to hear.</p><p>Arthur’s voice was sharp. “Do you know who it was?”</p><p>****</p><p>Gwaine was very much aware his behavior was causing concern. He could feel the beginnings of a panic attack and was having a hard time staying focused. He wanted to run away, and hide from the questions that would surely follow. He wasn’t ready to tell the others that man was the reason he had no home, no family and the reason he’d adopted a vagabond lifestyle living in taverns.</p><p>He kept his gaze ahead, not meeting Leon’s eye as Gaius treated and wrapped the wound. Thankfully is wasn’t deep, just a graze. The old physician was just about finished when the door burst open, emitting a very angry King Arthur, with Merlin trailing behind.</p><p>“Care to explain why you attacked Lord Orkney?” Arthur stopped just in front of his knight, folding his arms over his chest expecting an answer. Gaius moved away, giving the King room.</p><p>Gwaine took a deep breath, feeling insulted by the outright accusation. This was really the last thing he wanted to do right now. All around him, he could see the people he considered family staring at him like a criminal, waiting. Shallowing around the lump in his throat, he set his jaw in a tight line. “Not really.” </p><p>Arthur’s eyebrow shut up. He wasn’t used to being flat out refused, even from Gwaine. “I wasn’t asking.”</p><p>“Answer’s still no.” Gwaine kept his voice steady. He knew he was disobeying his King, but at the moment he didn’t care. Most people thought Gwaine didn’t know when to stop talking, but truth was, Gwaine had learned early on how to talk his way out of any situation and get what he wanted. And at the moment, he wanted out of this room. He just hoped his plan worked, and he could make amends for it later.</p><p>Merlin shifted his weight, not sure how to deescalate the mounting situation. He had never seen Arthur this angry, and by the look on Gwaine’s face, the man was purposefully defiant, as if looking for a fight. He glanced over to Leon, but the looks of disbelief on his face mirrored his own.</p><p>“You attacked a visiting nobility,” Arthur’s voice rose in volume, “in the castle. You know he has asked for your head.”</p><p>Leon stepped forwards, a little confused. “Has the Lord already spoken with you?”</p><p>“As a matter of fact, yes,” the King rounded on his first knight. “The man seemed very angry and I wondered why my own men did not see fit to inform me personally.”</p><p>Leon hesitated. “I was seeing to Gwaine’s well-being before gathering information to present to you.”</p><p>Arthur turned back to Gwaine, but his question was clearly directed towards Leon. “And what have you learned?”</p><p>Gwaine snickered, cutting off any reply Leon was going to make, and rose to stand facing Arthur. “I see you are more like your father than I thought.”</p><p>“Beg your pardon?” At first Arthur wasn’t sure he had understood the man correctly.</p><p>“You heard me. When it comes down to it, you sided with the nobility,” Gwaine challenged. “So much for being judged by your merits.”</p><p>Arthur closed his mouth in surprise, the words cutting deeper than he cared to admit. “Watch yourself Sir Gwaine,” he used the tone of voice that had been bred into him from an early age. “I am your King.”</p><p>“And a poor excuse for one.”</p><p>You could hear everyone gasps in surprise, and Arthur clenched his teeth. He could forgive Gwaine’s first replies, but this was going too far.</p><p>“Sir Leon, please escort Gwaine to the dungeons.” Arthur tried to keep his voice calm, “Maybe a night to himself will help him see reason.”</p><p>“No need, I can find my way.” Gwaine didn’t wait for Leon to move, he simply pushed past the man and headed down the hall. He was hoping to be send to his room, but the dungeons will do. Anything to get out of that room and all those prying eyes. He wasn’t sure could keep it together much longer, acting indifferent while his words purposefully hurt one of his friends, but in the end Arthur did just what Gwaine had wanted.</p><p>Leon closed the iron door with a soft apology, and left, his footsteps echoing up the stairs. Once he was sure he was alone, Gwaine allowed himself to sink to the floor feeling the rising panic as he curled in on himself, scrunching his eyes shut. He hated how weak he felt and was at least thankful his friends weren’t still staring at him. He really didn’t want them to see how broken he was. All because of one man.</p><p>
  <em>Run, Gwaine. RUN!</em>
</p><p>His hands shot up to cover his ears, trying to drown out his sister’s screams. Other sounds came creeping out from the depth of his memories. Screams. Laughter. The crackling of wood burning. He pressed his palms harder against his ears even though he knew it was useless. The only thing that ever managed to block out those distant voices was mead.</p><p>Lots and lots of mead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh no. Things are just getting worse for our favorite knight. So many unanswered questions.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gwaine's bad day continues and new information comes to light.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was actually the first chapter I wrote when I started this story. I have a habit with starting in the middle of the action and then having to go back to flesh out the beginning and the end of stories. So if you happen to find some inconsistent details throughout, that's why. I try to catch them as I reread them, but some tend to slip past.<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur sat at the table in his room, absentmindedly rolling an apple from one hand to the other. By now most of the castle’s occupants were fast asleep, but it’s King knew he wouldn’t find sleep tonight. He had far too many unanswered questions. Sure, Gwaine was sometimes impulsive and definitely annoying, but the man had never disrespected him so blatantly. In fact, he had often counted on his honesty to help guide his decisions. The fact that Arthur was king never stopped Gwaine from speaking his mind, much to the disbelief of the born nobility, and it was no secret some of them had been insulted by the induction of the commoners among what they felt was their privilege. But Gwaine had always acted respectful of his position.</p><p>True, sometimes he himself wished the roguish knight would act more responsibly, but the man had earned his place among them, and despite his many flaws and bad habits, Arthur knew without a doubt that he could always count on Gwaine, even before he was knighted. Gwaine had become one of his most trusted knights and friend. Why would he say those things?</p><p>Getting to his feet, he checked to see if Gwen was asleep before he grabbed his sword, and headed out the door. There was something about the whole situation that didn’t seem right, and the only person who could offer any kind of clarification was currently locked in the dungeons. He and Gwaine had always had a brotherly comradery and bickered as such, but never had he purposefully seek to hurt the other with words like he’d done earlier.</p><p>He mulled over what he would say as he made his way through the darkened halls, meeting only one guard along the way. However, all his carefully chosen words slipped away when he came across the empty cell. Leon had confirmed he had left Gwaine in the first cell as instructed. Like all dungeons, the further down you went, the colder, damper and more miserable the cells became. His intention was to give Gwaine time to think, not make him sick.</p><p>Looking around at the next few cells, Arthur frowned at the mystery. “Guard!” His voiced echoed around the empty cells.</p><p>“Yes sire,” a disheveled guard appeared from somewhere to his left. The man looked like his uniform was slightly too big, and he nervously attempted to smooth out the fabric.</p><p>Arthur was going to have a word with Leon tomorrow about this. “Where is Sir Gwaine?”</p><p>“In a cell on the lower levels, just as you ordered.” Arthur didn’t say anything although his face may have shown his surprise. “I can lead you to him if you’d like my Lord,” the guard quickly offered.</p><p>He led Arthur down a flight of stairs and into a darkened corridor, into the maze of empty cells. Camelot had prisoners but few were long time residents, a result of the country currently enjoying a time of peace among the four nations.</p><p>“Well well well, a visit from his royal princess,” Gwaine mocked from the far side of the cell when the king came into view. “Lucky me.” </p><p>Arthur didn’t miss the sarcastic tone, but his attention was drawn to the manacles around the man’s wrist. “What are those?” he indicated the heavy chains as he turned on the guard, his tone demanding an answer. </p><p>“You sent orders to….”</p><p>“Unlock this door,” Arthur impatiently ordered, silencing the guard’s next words. It seems someone was giving orders on his behalf, but that could wait. “Release him.”</p><p>The guard didn’t move. </p><p>“Did you not hear me?” Arthur growled, his frustration growing. Luckily, Gwaine was keeping his mouth shut for the moment, despite clearly finding the entire scene amusing. Maybe the man had some sense of self-preservation after all.</p><p>“I don’t have the key.”</p><p>Arthur stared as the guard shifted from foot to foot, looking rather uncomfortable. How can someone so inept be in charge of prisoners? “Then find someone who does,” he barked back, his tone sending the man running back towards the stairs, leaving silence in his wake.</p><p>“Hard to find good help these days,” Gwaine leaned back casually against the cold stone, picking distractedly at his fingernails as if he was anywhere other than a prison cell. “But then again, must be the leadership.”</p><p>Arthur took a few steps into the cell, taking in a deep breath. The man who was staring back at him was a closer image to the Gwaine he knew. A carefree stance, an easy smile and a sarcastic remark, although there was no denying he was angry. Arthur still wasn’t sure what had caused the man to lash out earlier, but maybe now he would be able to get some answers. </p><p>Gwaine watched, not entirely sure which direction this was going to go. He knew he’d have to face the consequences for what he’d said and he was fine with that. He was also under no illusions that he could get away with dodging the truth about Brolick. He was still getting used to trusting others, having spent most of his life alone, and he still had doubts about letting others see past his carefully plastered mask. He knew he would have to explain himself to Arthur sooner or later, he owed him that much and he had started organizing his thoughts, but then orders came to change him cells and upgrade his stay with manacles, the both of which left a bitter sting.</p><p>“I didn’t come here to fight,” Arthur tried, choosing a calm tone.</p><p>“Now where’s the fun in that.” Gwaine huffed in response, grinning up at the blond man. “Afraid of being bested?”</p><p>Arthur crossed his arms, “Is everything just a game for you?” He kept his voice calm despite his frustration, knowing the other man was just trying to distract him. He had fallen for the ploy earlier and he had no intention of taking the bait a second time. “I thought you were better than this.”</p><p>Gwaine smiled in return but it didn’t reach his eyes. </p><p>When the other man didn’t respond, Arthur decided to push a little further. “Do you know Lord Orkney?” Gwaine shifted his weight and avoided Arthur’s gaze. The man was known for being unreadable, but for some reason Arthur thought he could see uncertainty and fear. “What aren’t you telling me.”</p><p>“What difference does it make?” The smile finally dropped from Gwaine’s face as he met the king’s gaze, holding up his chained hands. “Looks like you’ve already made up your mind.”</p><p>“I didn’t order you to be chained up,” the King defended.</p><p>Gwaine snorted, “just the unjust imprisonment then.” He knew that wasn’t fair, and he instantly regretted it.	</p><p>Arthur leaned back against the bars across from his knight. “You left me no choice,” he tried to reason. “I am King of Camelot, Gwaine. I can’t have my most trusted Knights show such disrespect towards me and attack my guests. It is my task to ensure the protection of visiting nobility.”</p><p>“He’s not worth your protection,” Gwaine spat, anger tainting his words. </p><p>Arthur frowned at the sudden outburst. He’d seen Gwaine angry before but it was generally the result of someone else threatening Merlin or one the other Knights. This was different, almost personal. “It sounds as if you know him.” </p><p>Gwaine eagerly talked about tavern brawls, fair maidens and grand adventures to the point Arthur was convinced some of it must be complete fabrications, but never had he heard the man talk about his family, his childhood or anything else remotely personal.</p><p>“I know a lot of people,” the knight continued with a calmer tone as if realizing he may have let something slip, “and besides, I didn’t attack him.” </p><p>“Were you not the one with the knife?” The king challenged.</p><p>“If I had attacked him, I assure you he would not have escaped unscathed.” That part was true, and both men knew it. Gwaine was one of Camelot’s best fighters, and by now everyone had heard the stories from the palace servants, who’d been forced to serve Morgana during her short rule, of how Sir Gwaine fought hoards of armed men with nothing but his bare hands just to get food for Gaius and Elyan. </p><p>Gaius assured him earlier that aside from the knife wound, Gwaine was perfectly fine and according to Leon, there wasn’t a scratch on the Lord or his man. No, there hadn’t been a fight. </p><p>Taking in a deep breath, Arthur realized he hadn’t really given Gwaine the chance to explain himself earlier but something still didn’t make sense. “Why didn’t you say something?” The man was known for running his mouth off all the time, but instead of defending himself, he had lashed out.</p><p>“Would you have believed me?” Gwaine retorted.</p><p>A heavy silence filled the dark cell, as both men reflected on their earlier conversation.</p><p>“I’m sorry Gwaine,” Arthur admitted, “I let my emotions cloud my judgement.”</p><p>Gwaine studied the King carefully. “I can’t let you take all the blame,” he offered, an easy smile pulling at the corner of his lips before his features took on a more serious expression. “I’m sorry too, I didn’t mean what I said.”</p><p>Arthur was a good man, and he had earned his respect, nothing had changed that. Coming to Camelot had been the best thing to happen to him, giving him a home and a family again. For years Gwaine had worked hard to forget his past, keeping everyone at arms reach and making no attachments, but Merlin’s friendship had changed that, and slowly he had learned to trust others. Never had it crossed his mind that his past would come searching for him here. </p><p>“What is the history between you and Sir Brolick?” Arthur asked again, hoping to get a clearer answer.</p><p>Taking in a deep breath, the knight visibly slumped as the previous tension was finally easing. “He murdered my family,” Gwaine admitted softly. “He’s a monster who thinks he’s entitled to something that isn’t his.” He hated how small his voice sounded and in that moment, he could hear his mother’s screams as clear as on the night she died. He dropped his chin to let his hair fall over his eyes, not able to bare Arthur’s questioning stare.</p><p>Arthur noticed the hitch in the knights’ voice, but decided not to draw attention to it. “I’m sorry Gwaine,” he offered instead. It was clear there was more to this story but it was obvious he wasn’t ready to talk about it. “Do you know why Lord Orkney is here now? What does he want?” Arthur decided to redirect their attention to the immediate concern. </p><p>Gwaine shrugged his shoulders and cleared his throat to steady himself, grateful for his friends understanding. “To finish me off, if I had to guess.”</p><p>A heavy silence filled the small space as the King mulled over the new piece of information.</p><p>“Then he meant to kill you earlier,” Arthur surmised slowly, the earlier events suddenly making sense. The knife wound, the Lord wanting to tell him first to paint himself as the victim, Gwaine lashing out like a cornered animal.</p><p>Gwaine simply nodded, not bothering to offer any other detail.</p><p>Arthur bit his lip, trying to decide what question to ask next. There was obviously a deeper connection between Sir Brolick and Gwaine’s family, but with little to no knowledge of the man’s past, Arthur couldn’t even begin to guess what it could be. Gwaine had never offered a last name and so he always just assumed the man came from a lower-class family, but why would the Lord of Orkney, a distant descendant of King Lot, go to such great lengths to see Gwaine dead? He was starting to think there was a lot more about his knight he didn’t know.</p><p>Looking over at Gwaine, Arthur was suddenly aware of how tired the man looked. After a week of patrol and then being wounded, it was a wonder he was still on his two feet. But then again this was Gwaine. Though shorter than the other knights, his strength and determination was not to be taken lightly. “I think it’s high time you had a decent meal and proper rest.”</p><p>Gwaine grinned sluggishly and shifted his weight, about to give the King a witty remark when he felt as if something pushed him backwards, knocking him into the stone wall. Arthur’s eyes widened in surprise as he sprung into action pulling his sword out and taking on a defensive stance. Seeing a flutter of movement heading towards the stairwell, Arthur lunged in pursuit.</p><p>Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. He could see Arthur pulling out his sword, attention trained on an area just out of sight, as he took on a defensive position and stormed out. Gwaine's instincts told him to follow the king, and he forced his body to move. Searing pain erupted throughout his left side, causing him to slumped back against the wall, feeling breathless. </p><p>Gazing down at his left shoulder, his eyes locked onto the end of a crossbow bolt lodged deep into the flesh just below his collar bone. “Shit.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm not one to use swear words but nothing else seemed good enough.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gwaine's bad day continues.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur sprinted up the stairs taking them two at a time, sword in hand. He skidded to a halt on the top floor when he came across a small alcove. The bodies of the dungeon guards were piled hastily in the small space and it was a wonder he hadn’t seen them on his way past earlier. He quickly checked for a pulse before deciding to double back to get Gwaine. To be honest, he half expected the man to be right behind him.</p><p>“Whoever it was must have fled back the way they came,” Arthur offered as he made his way back to the prison cell. He hesitated a little, noticing the knight had not moved from his position against the far wall, his gaze locked on his shoulder</p><p>Arthur’s stomach dropped at the sight. He had heard the clang and saw Gwaine move, assuming the man had dodged the shot, but he hadn’t stop to make sure. Instead, he had sprinted after the shadowy figure. </p><p>Cursing silently to himself, he made his way to his friend’s side, though the knight barely seemed to notice.</p><p>“Gwaine,” Arthur attempted to get the man’s attention, “we need to move.” </p><p>It had the desired affect as the other man turned to face him. Gwaine blinked trying to clear the sudden haze in his vision and he was a little alarmed by the sudden light-headedness. He took a few seconds to calm his rising panic, not wanting it to show.</p><p>“Go without me,” Gwaine breathed out, not sure he could trust his own legs.  </p><p>“No chance of that.”</p><p>Gwaine was about to argue but his vision blurred, causing everything to go out of focus and his senses to dull. Arthur quickly reached out to steady the swaying knight, holding him up against the wall. </p><p>Once he was sure the knight had regained some of his strength, Arthur let go momentarily to sheave his sword before reaching out to help Gwaine. He knew that without his sword, there was no way he could defend them against a threat, but it was a risk he was willing to take. “Come on.” </p><p>The manacles made it impossible to sling his arm over his shoulders and so Arthur hooked his arm around Gwaine and the two moved towards the door. They managed only two steps before Gwaine’s legs gave out, sending him crashing to the ground with a groan of pain. </p><p>Arthur was able to slow the man’s fall, but just barely. He spared a glance at his surroundings, checking for any sign of their assailants return, before bringing his attention back to Gwaine. His eyes were closed, his breathing coming in fast gasps and Arthur couldn’t be sure in the dim lighting, but the man looked deathly pale. </p><p>“I think…… it’s poisoned” Gwaine huffed out, as if sensing the concerned stare. Unlike many of the other knights in Camelot, Gwaine had spent more time than he cared to admit among unsavory characters and quickly recognised the telltale symptoms. He moved his hands towards the bolt, the manacle chain making his movement that much harder. “Probably hemlock or ….. curare.”</p><p>By now blood had completely soak Gwaine’s shirt and was beginning to pool beneath him. If the tip was poisoned then there was no time to waste. “We need to get Gaius,” the king concluded. </p><p>He’d had seen injuries before but he never had to treat such a serious wound himself, and never had he had any experience with poisons. He really wasn’t sure what to do other than get a physician.</p><p>Unfortunately, the same couldn’t be said for Gwaine. </p><p>“No,…no time.” The knight forced his eyes open to look at his king, before drawing his attention back to the bolt still clutched between his fingers. “You’re going to have to pull it out.” Under normal circumstances, Gwaine would have found Arthur’s mortified look amusing, but right now he shared the other man’s sinking feeling. This was not going to be pleasant. “Trust me, I’m not looking….forwards to this either. You’re not… exactly my type Princess,” he offered, feeling breathless as if he couldn’t fill his lungs with enough air.</p><p>Arthur couldn’t stop the small smile that pulled at the corner of his mouth. “Trust you to make jokes at a time like this.”</p><p>The comment earned him a chuckle in return. “As good a time ….. as any.” Gwaine closed his eyes again, taking in a deep breath to try and steady himself. He raised his head to examine the end of the bolt he could see. The shaft had no fletchings and looked to have been carved expertly to be smooth and uniform. </p><p> “Now …. check my back to see if the tip ….is all the way out…. but be careful.” He could feel his body weakening and the longer this took, the weaker he would be. And this was going to hurt. A lot.</p><p>“Right, let me see.” Arthur helped lower Gwaine’s hands, pointedly ignoring the slight tremors that shook them. The chains rattled loudly in the silence as they hit the cell floor and Arthur made a mental note to find the person who gave the orders. He tore the shirt open at the collar to get a better look, whispering a sorry when Gwaine’s breathing hitched in pain at even the slightest touch. Bringing his hand around the back of Gwaine’s shoulder, he pulled the soaked fabric away from his skin, alarmed at the amount of blood that had seeped out. He could see the tip of the bolt just protruding but not clean through. </p><p>Gwaine gritted his teeth, not wanting to cry out in front of Arthur; he had a reputation to uphold after all. He felt a new wave of pain when Arthur slightly turned him to the side in order to examine the exit wound. By the time the King was done with his examination, Gwaine was feeling light headed and cold, letting his head rest on the damp floor. </p><p>“It’s just piercing the skin, but it’s not all the way out.” Gwaine actually groaned at that, not bothering to move. Staring down at his hands, Arthur wiped them clean on his shirt, staining the normally white fabric with streaks of red.</p><p>The knight took a deep breath. “Then you’ll….. have to push it through.” Arthur nodded and move to take hold of the bolt, his jaw set in determination. “Wait! …wait…. you need something …….to wrap your hands with……and let some blood drain……..drain the toxin ………..then cauterize the wound .……bandage……. Gaius can …..deal with the rest ……..later.”</p><p>Arthur pulled his hands away, a little embarrassed he hadn’t thought of that first. Quickly he looked around the sparse cell but couldn’t see anything they could use. Gwaine’s shirt was ripped and slowly getting soaked, and we wasn’t sure he wanted to strip down. Arthur looked back to the corridor, an idea coming to him.</p><p>“Wait here,” he called as he sprinted out of the cell and up the hallway.</p><p>“Sure, …… that’s a good idea,” Gwaine whispered, more to himself, as his eyes slid close. It was getting harder to keep them open.</p><p>Arthur ran as quickly as he could, making his way to where he had found the dead soldier. He came to a skidding halt and took a second to catch his breath before dropping to his knees to retrieve the fallen man’s dagger before getting to work on freeing the cape. He felt horrible robbing from his own dead men, but at the moment, Gwaine needed these things more than they did.</p><p>Suddenly his ears picked up the sound of footsteps coming towards him, and with a swift motion he pulled the soldier’s dagger from its scabbard. Taking cover behind a pillar, he readied the blade to strike.</p><p>He was just about to attack when he saw the man’s shadow, and there was no mistaking the familiar shape or gait. “Merlin?!” He stepped out still holding the blade ready to strike in the odd chance he was wrong.</p><p>Merlin jumped back in surprise. “Arthur?” He stared at the other man as if trying to decide if he was real or not. “What are you….,” the servant stammered as his eyes fell to the dark stains on the king’s tunic, ”……. is that blood?” </p><p>Arthur was actually glad to see Merlin. “Here, help me get the cape off,” he ordered. Wasting no time, he turned his attention back to the dead soldier.</p><p>“Are they dead?” Merlin hadn’t moved from his spot, his brain doing somersaults trying to make sense of this. “Did you kill them?” He whispered looking around as if someone might overhear.</p><p>“MERLIN!” Arthur yelled in frustration. All he could think of was Gwaine laying in a pool blood and he had no time for Merlin’s questions. </p><p>Hearing the urgency in his King’s tone, Merlin quickly joined the other man and made quick work of the clasp to free the cape. Without explanation, Arthur folded the piece of garment under his arm and sprinted back towards the prison cells. Merlin took off after him, dread creeping into every part of his body at the urgency of the King’s actions and knowing there was probably only one cause for it. His heart skipped a beat when they rounded the corner and Gwaine’s prone body came into view, a bolt lodge near his heart.</p><p>Arthur barely slowed, placing the dagger in the flame of the torch on the wall and dropping to his knees next to the knight, “Gwaine, wake up.” He nudge his friend, a little unnerved by how still the normally talkative man was. “Gwaine!!” </p><p>Finally, the knight stirred, a loan moan escaping as he worked to once again open his eyes. Arthur let out a breath of relief and went to work tearing up the cape into strips. “Thought I went through all this trouble for nothing.”</p><p>Gwaine grinned at the jibe. “My King in ….. shinning armour.”</p><p>Despite the good humour, Gwaine’s voice sounded weaker and his face was covered in a sheen of seat.</p><p>“Care to help Merlin or are you just going to watch?” Arthur yelled in frustration as he tore at the fabric. Merlin flinched at the harsh tone and Arthur instantly regretted it, but time was not on their side. Merlin sprung into motion, dropping to Gwaine’s injured side, his skilled hands examining the bolt.</p><p>“What happened?” Merlin asked sensing the urgency, and turned his attention to the exit wound, grimacing in sympathy when his friend’s breath hitched at the movement. </p><p>“He was shot,” was Arthur’s short reply, not bothering to spare him a second glace, “with a poisoned bolt.” </p><p>Merlin suddenly understood the severity of the situation.</p><p>“We need to get it out.” All of Giaus’ lectures on poisons and toxins had one thing in common. The longer the poison was allowed to spread, the lower the survival rate was. If Gwaine was to have a fighting chance, they needed to pull it out now.</p><p>Gwaine turned towards the new voice, his eyes taking a little longer than normal to focus. “We have to …..stop meeting like this,” he teased, earning him a small smile. Despite the easy banter, Merlin could tell the toxins were already spreading.</p><p>Merlin indicated the manacles and heavy chain, “were these really necessary?” Seeing blood staining through the shirt by his side, he lifted the bottom hem to examine the previous stab wound. “And he’s reopened his wound.”</p><p>Arthur chose to ignore his servant for the moment. He had many questions too, and he vowed he would get answers to all of them.</p><p>“Ready,” Arthur moved into the injured man’s eye line, taking up position on Gwaine’s uninjured side. </p><p>Merlin looked at the pile of bandages. “Those won’t help. We need to cauterize the wound.”</p><p>“That’s what the dagger’s for.” Arthur tore Gwaine’s shirt further from the wound to make sure it wasn’t in the way. “But we need to drain as much of the toxin before.”</p><p>Merlin stared up at the torch, just now remembering the blade and he was a little impressed. “I didn’t know you knew how to treat a poisonous wound.”</p><p>“I didn’t, fortunatly Gwaine does.” Arthur wrapped his hands with the long strips of torn up fabric, passing some to Merlin to do the same. “I’ll hold him steady while you push it through.” </p><p>Merlin nodded. If not for the dire situation his friend currently found himself in, Merlin might have been impressed by Arthur’s actions. He was used to getting orders from Arthur, but not when it came to health issues. Arthur was trained in many different subjects, but he was usual completely useless when it came to tending injuries.</p><p>Gwaine took in a deep breath. “Anyone thought….to bring me some mead?” he asked his friends hopefully. Neither on said anything, not sure if the man was joking or if he was serious. “Just get on….. with it then.”</p><p>Arthur got into position, placing one hand on Gwaine’s uninjured shoulder and the other across his stomach doing his best to avoid his previous injury. Merlin moved his bandaged hands towards the bolt, waiting for Arthur’s signal. </p><p>“Sorry Gwaine,” Arthur offered, putting at much weight on the knight as possible in anticipation.</p><p>“One, two…” and Merlin pushed down hard, freeing the bolt’s tip. Gwaine’s body arched up as he screamed in agony, his manacled hands gripping onto Arthur’s arm so tightly the King swore it was going to leave bruises. </p><p>Gwaine could hear his own scream echoing in his ears, but the searing pain radiating from his shoulder robbed him of any semblance of control. He could feel the edges of darkness threatening to pull him under but he refused to let it.</p><p>“Roll him to his side,” Merlin instructed as he grabbed a piece of clothes to retrieve the white-hot dagger.  </p><p>Arthur did as instructed, readjusting his hold and offering a few words of comfort that he wasn’t sure the other man could hear. It was obvious Gwaine was fighting to stay conscious, his breathing coming in quick and rapid gasps.</p><p>Merlin placed the dagger within reach, and closed his hands around the bloody bolt now protruding from his friend's back. One glance to make sure Arthur was ready was all the warning given before Merlin pulled the rest of the shaft through, leaving a gaping, bloody hole behind. Gwaine gasped loudly before his body went limp in Arthur’s arms, finally loosing the fight to stay conscious. Without the bolt, blood now flowed freely from both sides of Gwaine’s shoulder, making everything wet and slick. </p><p>Quickly throwing the bloody object aside, Merlin reached for the dagger. He waited a few seconds, allowing blood the drain from the wound but didn’t dare wait any longer, Gwaine had already lost an alarming amount, and he urgently pressed the tip against his friends back to cauterize the wound. By the time he was finished with the exit wound, Merlin had to replace the dagger in the torch to heat the blade again.</p><p>Arthur lowered the unconscious knight onto his back, using a strip of bandage to try and stem the flow of blood, knowing the man could still die from blood loss. Before long, Merlin returned with the searing blade and went to work cauterizing the entry wound. He always hated this, the smell of burning flesh making his stomach spin but he held the blade down knowing this could mean life or death for Gwaine.</p><p>When he was satisfied the wound had closed, he fell back on his haunches feeling breathless as he stared at his unconscious friend. He could feel his heart beating hard against his chest, adrenaline coursing through his veins. The dungeon fell silent as Arthur and Merlin’s raged breathing echoed in the dark halls.</p><p>“We need to get Gaius,” Merlin whispered knowing Gwaine’s life was still hanging in the balance. Without another word, he was heading back towards the door at a dead run.</p><p>Arthur rested a hand on Gwaine’s chest, needing to feel the steady rise and fall to convince himself the man was still alive.  “And find me some guards!!”  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The end of a long night.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to everyone who left a comment, a kudos or took the time to stop and read my story. It's my first Merlin fanfiction and my first story in a little while, and your interest is very encouraging. This next chapter is a little shorter than the others, and not as intense. I think everyone needed a little time to breathe before the action picks up again. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gaius placed a hand on Gwaine’s forehead again, checking the temperature for any sign of fever. Merlin nearly gave him a heart attack earlier when he burst through the door, panting and covered in blood. He hadn’t been able to make much sense of what the young man was saying but he did understand enough to know Gwaine was injured.</p><p>“You saved his life,” Gaius praised, placing a hand on his apprentice’s shoulder, trying to offer him some comfort. Merlin had many friends, but there were a few he held closer than the others. </p><p>Merlin didn’t tear his gaze away from his friend, as if afraid that Gwaine’s every breath might his last. When he and Gaius made it back to the dungeons, Leon and Percival were already there. The rest was a blur in his tired mind, Gwaine’s scream the only vivid memory at the moment.</p><p>Out in the hall, they could hear Arthur angrily shouting out orders to his men. Uther regularly rose his voice towards his men, but Arthur always took on a calmer approach. Tonight however, every one within the castle walls knew the King was furious, the entire castle undergoing a thorough search, and no man would be permitted to rest until the King had answers.</p><p>“Arthur deserves most of the credit,” Merlin rubbed a hand across his face before leaning forwards on the bench and resting his elbows on his knees, suddenly feeling exhausted. “It’s a good thing he was there or …..” He couldn’t bare to finish his sentence. </p><p>“Yes, he’s lucky to be alive,” Gaius pulled the blanket up to Gwaine’s shoulder. “You both did well. All we can do now is wait.”</p><p>They listened to the noise that filtered in through the walls. Out the window, lights could be seen illuminating the castle despite the dark hour. The door swung open and Arthur strode in, looking as blood stained and tired as Merlin. Leon followed the King like a personal guard, closing the door behind them.</p><p>“How is he?” Arthur’s angry tone was replaced by concern as he approached the knight’s prone form. </p><p>“The wound is severe but does not show signs of infection.” Gaius moved to stand by the King. “The bolt was tainted with curare, a common poison. I’ve given him an antidote and it is my hope that most of the toxin was drained out when the wound bled.”</p><p>Arthur nodded, feeling relief flood through him. Tiredly, he sunk down onto the bench next to Merlin, the two of them staring almost unseeing at their friends. Yelling at his guards had help drain some his anger and had served as a distraction, helping him put aside the image of the bolt lodged in Gwaine’s shoulder. But now he felt himself deflate. Tightening his fist, he ducked his head to stifle a yawn, feeling the adrenaline leaving his body.</p><p>The door swung open again and Gwen came sweeping in, her nightgown flowing behind her. “I came as soon as I heard,” she quickly placed a hand on Arthur’s shoulder. “Are you alright? Merlin and Gwaine?” Her questions came in a panicked rapid succession as she examined her husband, then his servant, before her gaze fell on Gwaine.</p><p>“I’m fine Gwen,” Arthur reassured her, placing a hand over hers. “We’re alright, and Gwaine ….” the King’s voice trailed off not really sure if alright was a suitable description. </p><p>Gwen moved to the knight’s side, gently brushing a stray lock from his face as she took him his pale complexion and his ragged breathing. Though she was now a Queen, she still considered Gwaine a friend, almost family. </p><p>“He’s strong Your Majesty,” Gaius offered trying to ease everyone’s fears. There was no denying the strong bond that existed between the King, the Queen and the knights.</p><p>“Do we know who is responsible? Are we all in danger?”</p><p>Arthur rubbed a hand across his face. “Gwaine was the intended target, and I believe his life is still in danger.” He suddenly wasn’t sure if he should share what he had learned about Gwaine’s past, feeling like he would be betraying his friend’s trust. He decided it could wait till the morning. “Have you found anything Leon?”</p><p>“A search of the prison yielded nothing,” the first knight answered. “The guards were killed by a knife in close contact, but there’s been no trace of the assassin.”</p><p>Gwen glanced up to Gaius before turning her attention back to her husband. “Come Arthur,” she gently reached for his hand. “You’re exhausted, and it sounds like you have a long day ahead. Gwaine is in good hands.”</p><p>Arthur didn’t want to leave his knight’s side just yet but he also knew better than to argue with Gwen when she was right. Tiredly he got to his feet, keeping his gaze fixed on Gwaine’s pale face. “Leon, make sure there’s a guard posted at the door at all times. Aside from the four of us and Percival, I don’t want anyone else entering this room. Also, Lord Orkney and his entourage are to stay confined to their quarters until I say otherwise.”</p><p>Leon nodded. “Of course Sire, I’ll see to it.”</p><p>“Good, thank you.” Leon stood up straight and gave a quick bow of the head before heading out the door in search of Percival, and to assign the guards.</p><p>Arthur squeezed his wife’s hand before letting go and turning towards his servant. Merlin looked as awful as he felt, and like him, his clothes were stained with blood. “Gaius, make sure he gets some rest.” </p><p>“I’ll see to it Sire,” the older physician confirmed. </p><p>He gave Merlin a friendly pat on the shoulder, and a gentle squeeze, before following Gwen out the door. </p><p>The room fell silent once more.</p><p>“You heard the King,” Gaius moved around the table and kindly got Merlin to his feet. “Let’s get you washed and to bed.”</p><p>Merlin gave no objections and allowed the older man to maneuver him towards his quarters. By the time Gaius had his young apprentice settled, a gentle knock echoed before the door slid open and Percival stepped in. Quietly, he closed and locked the door behind him, before moving towards Gwaine. He’d helped Arthur bring him to Gaius but he hadn’t had the time to examine his friend closely. Instead he returned with the King and Leon to search to dungeons and the surrounding area. </p><p>“Is he…” Percival swallowed around the lump that had formed in his throat.</p><p>Taking in his friend’s still form, Percival decided he much preferred being busy with the search. Even when they had freed him from Morgana’s clutches after a week of imprisonment, unfair beatings and starvation, the man had look better than he did now. </p><p>“It will be a long night,” Gaius informed his new guest. “Best get a chair and get some rest while you can.” </p><p>Percival nodded and the two men settled in for the night by their friend’s side.</p><p>***</p><p>“Did you succeed?” Lord Orkney kept his voice low, not bothering to turn and face the shadowy figure that appeared to his left. </p><p>Tolin kept his distance, knowing his master would not like what he had to say. “Yes, however he was not alone. The King was with him.”</p><p>The Lord took a deep breath. “Were you seen?”</p><p>The man shifted his weight. “Yes.”</p><p>“Can you be recognised?”</p><p>Again, the room was filled with a deep silence. The servant did not have time to answer before Eric appeared behind him, lashing a rope around his neck, and choking him. Eric held the rope tightly as Tolin thrashed about, fighting for air. No one spoke or moved as the other servants all stopped their work, watching in horror as one of their one was being killed. 

As his body fell to the floor, Lord Orkney showed no remorse or care. “Leave him where he can be found, but make sure there is no way to tie him to me.”</p><p>Eric nodded curtly while his remaining servants quickly went back to their work.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Now that the immediate danger has past, Gwaine's friends are looking for answers.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the longer wait in between chapters, I've been busy. I hope you all enjoyed the slower pace the last chapter provided. This one should also be less intense but keep your seat belts buckled; this ride is far from over.</p>
<p>As always, any comment or feedback is greatly appreciated.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur waited till Gaius had finished checking on Gwaine. They were all assembled in the physician’s chambers since they didn’t want to leave the injured knight unguarded, and they did not wish to be overheard. Fortunately, Gwaine’s condition improved during the night, his body winning the fight against the toxins, but he was still weakened by the blood loss. They had moved him to a more comfortable bed by the far side of the room and the old physician was just making sure his patient was settled.</p>
<p>Beside him Percival stifled a yawn, his exhaustion mirrored in all the faces around him. </p>
<p>“Gwaine believes that Lord Orkney wishes to kill him,” Arthur spoke softly once Gaius had taken a seat at the table. “He admitted last night that he knew Sir Brolick personally and that there was bad blood between them. Does anyone know anything about Gwaine’s family?”</p>
<p>“He has a sister,” Percival spoke “but he’s only mentioned her a handful of times. I don’t know her name or where to find her.”</p>
<p>The group fell silence as they all searched through their past interactions with Gwaine for anything that might be relevant. They all considered Gwaine a friend and yet they were just now realising they knew nothing about his past. Merlin bit his lip hesitantly, knowing the other man had probably never told anyone else about his noble lineage.</p>
<p>“What is it Merlin?”</p>
<p>Merlin snapped to attention just as all eyes fell on him. “What?”</p>
<p>Arthur studied him from across the table “You look like you know something. Has Gwaine ever told you something about his past? His family?”</p>
<p>Merlin hesitated. He didn’t want to betray his friend’s trust in him but this could also help save his life. “He was born in Caerleon,” Merlin hoped it was close enough to the truth. “But I don’t think he lived there long before his family moved away.”</p>
<p>“Did he ever say why they left?” </p>
<p>Merlin pursed his lips together. “No, just that they left and never went back.”</p>
<p>Arthur leaned back in his chair, folding his arms in front of him. “Last night, Gwaine also told me Sir Brolick murdered his family.” He allowed this new information to sink in before continuing. “I think we can assume all these things are related. Upon Lord Orkney’s arrival, he seemed very interested in the Knight’s of the Round table, asking about their whereabouts and such. Gwaine had just returned from patrolling our northern boarders and he was attacked within the hour. That can’t be a coincidence.”</p>
<p>“Why now after all this time? Gwaine’s been a knight in Camelot for almost two years,” Gwen voiced what everyone was thinking.</p>
<p>“Last month when I was in Caerleon,” Leon spoke up drawing everyone’s attention, “one of Queen Annis’ servants, a young boy, asked if the stories were true. That a knight of Camelot, once a commoner, fought hundreds of Morgana’s and Cenrids men alone. Didn’t think anything of it at the time.” </p>
<p>That made sense. Up until that point, Gwaine was just a knight of Camelot, but the stories of his battles during imprisonment had made the name Sir Gwaine know in all the citadel, and clearly outside of Camelot’s borders.</p>
<p>“We’ve found no proof of Lord Orkney’s implications,” Arthur knew he would need concrete evidence if he was to accuse the man, “and that still doesn’t explain why he wants to kill Gwaine.”  </p>
<p>“He’s jealous ….. of my good looks,” came the hoarse reply from the makeshift bed. </p>
<p>Everyone turned to stare at Gwaine. He was pale and his eyes were only half open, but he was awake. Merlin jumped to his feet and made his way to his friend’s side.</p>
<p>“Gwaine!” Merlin was happy to see his friend smiling up at him. “You’re awake.” To be honest he hadn’t expected the man to regain consciousness so soon.</p>
<p>Gwaine closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. “Hard to sleep…. with you lot….. gossiping about.” A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he pried his eyes open again, amused to see his friends looking rather uncomfortable from their seats at the table.</p>
<p>Merlin snickered. “How are you feeling?” He knew the answer but it was the first thing he thought to ask.</p>
<p>Gwaine swallowed, his throat feeling dry. “Like I’ve…. been…shot …..and poisoned.”</p>
<p>Gaius passed Merlin a cup of water and he held it up to his friend’s lips. The knight only managed a few sips before he had no more strength, and sunk back against the cot, his brows betraying the amount of pain he was in. Even with his eyes closed, he could feel all of his friends looking at him and he was starting to get a little uncomfortable.</p>
<p>Gwaine took another deep breath. His entire body hurt, but his shoulder was the worst, it throbbed painfully with every heart beat. He could feel himself drifting off again but the sound of footsteps coming towards him made him cling to consciousness, and he forced his eyes open again.</p>
<p>Arthur appeared behind Merlin. “Gwaine,” he spoke softly, “is there anything else you can tell us?”</p>
<p>If Gwaine had the strength, he would tell the King everything. He was about to in the dungeons before he was attacked, and with all his friends here now, it was the perfect time.</p>
<p>“Merlin… help me,” Gwaine lifted his right hand towards his necklace, hooking a shaking finger in the chain, hearing the familiar rattle of the pendant and the ring.</p>
<p>Merlin understood instantly, his nibble hands making quick work of the clasp. Holding the pendant and the ring in his hand, he carefully pulled the chain from around the knight’s neck, noticing the man’s eye’s sliding shut again.</p>
<p>“This should……point you…..straight,” Gwaine indicating the pendant, before his hand fell back to his side. “Just…. don’t lose…it.”</p>
<p>Merlin looked down at the pendant, taking in its details before passing the chain to Arthur. The King was about to ask something, but the court physician moved forwards. </p>
<p>“That’s enough for now,” Gaius resettled the blanket over the injured man. “He’s still very weak and needs to rest.”</p>
<p>Arthur simply nodded, knowing Gaius was right. “Thank you Gwaine.”</p>
<p>Quietly, the King moved back towards the table under the curious stares of the others. Looking down at the pendant, Arthur noticed a design etched on the metallic surface. It was a coat of arms he had not been familiar with, until a few days ago that is. He placed the pendant down on the table so everyone could see the detailed carving.</p>
<p>“Is that…” Gwen moved to get a closer look just as Merlin rejoined his friends at the table, “the coat of arms of King Lot, first ruler of Orkney.” </p>
<p>Everyone stared at the engravings, each trying to make some sense of this new information. Merlin, however, had a better understanding of what this all meant. “Arthur, I think I might know where to look.”</p>
<p>Merlin headed for the door, while Arthur fell into step behind him. They were so focused on the coat of arms that they completely forgot about the others. </p>
<p>“Are you forgetting something?” Gwen’s question stopped the two dead in their tracks. “You’re suppose to meet Sir Brolick this morning.”</p>
<p>Arthur was so caught up in the night’s events, he had completely forgotten about his engagement. Knowing what he knew now, he wasn’t sure he wanted to be in the same room as that man. His fist clenched by his side at the thought. At the moment Sir Brolick was locked in his quarters, completely unaware his true intentions were discovered, but he would soon become suspicious if the meeting was cancelled.</p>
<p>“Maybe I should go in your stead,” Gwen offered sensing her husband’s inner thoughts. “I doubt he’ll have much to say to me.”</p>
<p>“No, I can’t allow you to put yourself in danger,” Arthur moved to face his wife. “It’ll give me a me a chance to ask him a few questions of my own.”</p>
<p>Gwen smiled at Arthur’s concern. “I think it’s best that we keep up appearances. If he continues to think we know nothing, then we have the upper hand. Beside, perhaps I can catch him off guard.”</p>
<p>Nobody could argue with that logic. They all knew Gwen had a gentle way of getting people to talk. Maybe it could work.</p>
<p>“Let no one ever say you are not a worthy Queen,” Arthur praised fondly as he placed a kiss on her cheek. “But I won’t let you go alone.”</p>
<p>“I’ll go,” Percival stood from the table. “I would like to see him for myself.”</p>
<p>Arthur nodded his thanks to the other man, certain that Percival would not any harm come to his wife. “Sir Leon, I want the castle searched again. After you’ve assigned the tasks, return here to rest.”</p>
<p>Leon nodded and headed out to complete his task. He was happy to be able to get some rest after having spent the better part of the night searching the castle.</p>
<p>“Be careful,” Arthur warned Percival as he left Gwen’s side, “Sir Brolick has proven himself to be resourceful.”</p>
<p>With a quick nod, Merlin and Arthur left, closing the door behind them.</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>Gwen sat patiently at the large table, her plate laden with assorted fruits and cheeses in front of her but she wasn’t hungry. She could feel Percival’s looming figure just to her left and she didn’t have to see him to know his shoulders were tense. She kept her hands on her lap as she twirled her ring around her finger nervously.</p>
<p>The door swung open and Sir Brolick entered, “Your majesty I wish to know...” he trailed off mid sentence when his gaze settled on the Queen. “My apologies, Your Highness. I was under the impression I had an audience with the King.”</p>
<p>Gwen simply smiled politely. “My husband was needed elsewhere. He did not wish to cancel his appointment and asked that I take his stead. Please, take a seat.”</p>
<p>Percival surveyed the man, taking in as many details of him as he could. He looked and acted like any other noble he’s ever met, moving about with an air of self importance, but there was something that made him feel uneasy. There was also something about the way he looked at the Queen that made him want to draw a sword.</p>
<p>Sir Brolick looked both insulted and enraged and for a fraction of a second, she really thought he was going to turn around and leave, but instead he moved to take the seat opposite her, his guard following close behind. “I assume your husband will be joining us when he is finished.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure he will if time permits.” Gwen did not miss the hostile tone in the noble’s voice, and neither did Percival. “Sir Brolick, I understand you wished to discuss trade?”</p>
<p>“Lord Orkney,” the man corrected sternly, “I prefer you address me by my title, your Majesty.”</p>
<p>Gwen’s smile didn’t falter although it became a little strained. “Of course, Lord Orkney.” She could hear Percival shift his weight behind her at the clear cold shoulder.</p>
<p>Brolick drummed his fingers on the table in clear irritation. “Perhaps you can explain why I was detained in my quarters all morning?”</p>
<p>“For your safety, My Lord,” Gwen offered. “There was an incident during the night and the King simply wished to ensure your safety.” She could tell this caught his attention.</p>
<p>“On the topic of incidents, I wish to know what consequences the knight who attacked me will face.” </p>
<p>Knowing what she knew now, it obvious he was looking for information. In fact, that’s what he’d been doing since his arrival. “I assure you justice will be done.” She could tell her vague answer did not satisfy the other man.</p>
<p>“I’m sure. However, I seek answers. I would like to interrogate him myself.” That time he didn’t even try to hide his true intentions.</p>
<p>Gwen took a second before answering, knowing he wouldn’t like her answer. “I’m afraid that won’t be possible. As a knight of Camelot, Sir Gwaine is bound to answer to our laws.”</p>
<p>Brolick scoffed from his seat. “I didn’t think a woman of your upbringing would understand such things.”</p>
<p>Percival’s hand moved to the hilt at the clear insult, but Gwen simply held out her hand to stop him. “Lord Orkney, I see you are distressed but the King has the matter well in hand.”</p>
<p>Brolick got to his feet, shoving the chair behind him. “I expected an audience with the King. It is you who has insulted me.”</p>
<p>Before Gwen or Percival could say anything else, the man had stormed out of the room, his guard slamming the door behind them.</p>
<p>“Well that was…,” Gwen paused searching for the right word.</p>
<p>“Insightful,” Percival finished. From the brief encounter, the tall knight could tell Sir Brolick was not a patient man, and did not hold any respect for the court of Camelot, including its Queen. “I think he aims to try again.”</p>
<p>Gwen kept her gaze focused on the door. “I fear you’re right.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Arthur and Merlin find some answers, while Percival finds another mystery.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story originally only had 10 chapters but as it's coming together, it has grown to 13. I know it's taken me some time to post new chapters, but fear not, I will complete it. I've just finished writing chapter 11. Things are moving along. </p>
<p>Thank you everyone for all the comments, kudos, bookmarks, views and subscriptions. They really are encouraging!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merlin and Arthur headed for the library to see the court genealogy records, with Merlin’s only explanation being <em>I have a hunch</em>. Leon had stayed behind, taking over for Percival in their round the clock guard of their fellow knight, and Arthur was sure his first knight was probably forced into a chair to rest by Gaius by now.</p>
<p>Arthur watched as Merlin turned page after page of the heavy book until he found King Lot’s genealogy information.</p>
<p>“Here’s Brolick,” Merlin pointed to the name near the bottom of a side branch of King Lot’s descendants. “He’s a distant relative, not from the direct line.”</p>
<p>This wasn’t new information. “My father once told me he took the title when all the direct descendants died.”</p>
<p>“Maybe,” Merlin turned his attention to the direct line, letting his finger skim over names until he reached the last name inscribed.</p>
<p>
  <em>Gwaine.</em>
</p>
<p>Arthur stared, at a loss of words. “This can’t be Gwaine,” he said in disbelief. This just didn’t make sense. How can the guy who roamed the county side, penniless and drunk, be the rightful Lord of Orkney. Why hadn’t Gwaine mention his lineage? Glancing over to his servant, it was clear the other man was not shocked by this discovery. “You knew.”</p>
<p>Merlin looked thoughtful as he studied the other names. “He once told me his father was a knight. It only made sense when he gave me the pendant.”</p>
<p>Arthur turned his attention to the other names. From the records, Gwaine was the youngest of his family, with 1 brother named Gaheris and 1 sister, named Clarissant. Both his parents and his brother had a cross by their names, indicating their deaths, while Gwaine and his sister had nothing.</p>
<p>“If this is true, then Gwaine is also of royal lineage,” Arthur leaned back thoughtfully, “and he’s related to the Pendragon bloodline.” King Lot and the Pendragons where among to oldest royal families in the land, and a few generations ago they had cemented their reign by marriage. “And so long as he’s alive, the title and ancestral lands of Lord Orkney are rightfully his.”</p>
<p>So now they knew Sir Brolick’s true intentions, but that didn’t resolve their current situation. They still had no proof of his guilt in the assassination attempt on Gwaine, and it would be Gwaine’s word against the Lord’s.</p>
<p>“What do we do now?”</p>
<p>Arthur brought his hand up to his chin in concentration, absentmindedly twirling his ring on his finger. He really had no idea. Hopefully Elyan would return soon.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>
  <em>Gwaine felt like he was floating, that strange numbness taking over his limbs before he could feel the solid ground under his bare feet. He wasn’t sure where he was as he searched his surroundings for anything familiar. Faint sound off to his left had him moving in that direction, pushing branches to the side as he made his way through the darkness. As he moved forwards, the darkness ebbed a little so he could make out shapes of trees. He could feel the heat seconds before flames erupted all around him. In front of him stood a burning house, dark shadows standing all around it watching the flames, and he instantly knew where he was. He screamed and tried to run forwards but it felt like something was holding him back.</em>
</p>
<p>Gwaine gasped for breath, jolting awake and startling Leon from his sleep. Gaius was instantly by the injured man’s side, trying to calm him but Gwaine barely registered his presence. All he could see were the flames and he fought hard to get free, despite the pain in his left shoulder.</p>
<p>“Gwaine!” Gaius called again, trying to get the other man’s attention. “Leon, help me keep him still. He can cause more damage if he keeps this up.”</p>
<p>Leon instantly moved to help Gaius, holding the knight’s arms down. “Gwaine, wake up.”</p>
<p>Gwaine’s eyes snapped open, his pupils wide and his breath coming in quick rasps. He visibly relaxed, however, when his eyes locked on Leon.</p>
<p>“I swear I’ve never had …. so much attention before,” the injured man joked. He chuckled at the startled stare on Leon’s face as the other man released his grip and moved back. “You just couldn’t wait to get your hands on me.”</p>
<p>Leon chuckled at the remark, letting go entirely. Normally he would have rebuffed the comment and lecture Gwaine on proper behavior for a knight, but the fact that Gwaine was teasing him was a clear indication of how he was feeling. This was the man he knew, his friend, and not the earlier version who had insult the King.</p>
<p>Gaius too noticed the difference, pleased to see some colour had returned to the knight’s face and his voice sounded stronger compared to this morning. “I see you are feeling better.”</p>
<p>“So long as I don’t move,” Gwaine admitted, letting himself sink back into the soft pillow. He did feel better, but his shoulder throbbed painfully with each heart beat, and it was unbearable to move.</p>
<p>He was thankful the two men hadn’t drawn attention to his obvious panic attack and he was more than happy the let those images fade back to the recesses of his mind. It had been years since his last nightmare, in fact since he’d come to Camelot. He supposed Brolick’s arrival at stirred them up.</p>
<p>“Good,” Gaius stood and moved towards the table. He knew Gwaine would open up when he was ready. “Now let’s see about getting you something to eat to help get your strength back, as well as something for the pain.”</p>
<p>Aside from the sound of pots and plates being moved about, the room was filled with an awkward silence as Leon stayed by Gwaine’s side.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, about earlier.” Leon knew Gwaine would just shrug it off, but he really did feel horrible for not giving the other man the benefit of the doubt.</p>
<p>Gwaine tried to shuffle to a more sitting position, but gave up instantly when his shoulder protested painfully at the small movement. “No need,” he offered in a small voice after the pain subsided. “I should be thanking you. Not sure I could have fought them off.”</p>
<p>Leon was taken aback by the honest admission. Gwaine was a great fighter and an even greater boaster. He had never seen the man back down from a challenge or admit defeat. Looking over at his friend, it was obvious his confidence had been shaken. He had seen this many times before in knights when they lost in a battle or a tournament, they lost faith in themselves. But this wasn’t just a battle, this had been personal for reasons they did not completely understand yet.</p>
<p>“Gwaine,” Leon tested, waiting to see if the other man was listening. “You’re a good man, and an even better fighter. I’m sure you would have managed somehow. It would have made for a very interesting story.” He was happy to see his comment draw out a small smile from Gwaine.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Gwaine didn’t know what else to say and the two fell back into silence. He knew his friends were there for him, but he was afraid they didn’t know how much danger they were all in. “Don’t underestimate Brolick. He usually has his goons do his dirty work, but he’s a dangerous man.”</p>
<p>Leon had suspected has much. Since Sir Brolick’s arrival, he had purposefully made a show of being dependant on his servants, and making sure everyone knew he needed to take a rest. Neither he nor Arthur had truly believed the man incapable, but to hear Gwaine assess him as dangerous spoke volumes. He would make sure to double the guard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>****</p>
<p>After the meeting with Sir Brolick, he had escorted the Queen back to her chambers. Walking back through the halls, he found himself going the long way around. He wasn’t sure why. He knew Leon and the others had combed through the castle last night, and were doing it again this morning. And yet there was no sign of the assassin.</p>
<p>Percival found that strange. How can someone make their way so far inside the castle without being seen? Unless they were already here. He took a turn down a narrow corridor, not too far from the dungeons, when he slowed his pace. Up ahead, one of the storage doors wasn’t completely closed.</p>
<p>Pulling out his sword, Percival slowly advanced not sure if it was anything. He pushed the door open, peering into the darken room. When he saw no threat, he moved further inwards, examining in between the many shelving units. Behind the last row of shelves, he found what he was looking for.</p>
<p>A body of a man hung from the rafters, a thick rope tide around his neck in a noose. Percival didn’t recognise the man’s face. Sheathing his sword, he made his way back to hall, making sure to close the door behind him, waiting to hear the latch falling into place, before heading towards Gaius’s chambers knowing he would find Sir Leon. He would just have to hope the body would still be there when they returned.</p>
<p>Thankfully, nothing had been moved.</p>
<p>Leon, Percival, Arthur and Merlin stood back watching as Gaius examined the body. Leon and Percival had cut the man down and laid the body out on the floor for the physician.</p>
<p>Something about the man’s face looked familiar, but Arthur supposed that was normal seeing as he came across many people as King. What did strike him as odd was that Merlin didn’t seem to recognise him. The servant had a great memory for names and faces.</p>
<p>He took in the man’s small size and his dishevelled clothes until an image came to mind. “This is the guard I met in the dungeons before Gwaine was shot,” Arthur finally concluded.</p>
<p>Merlin leaned forwards to look at the man’s face. “Are you sure?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Arthur crossed his arms, not taking his eyes of the dead man as if afraid he might leap to his feet. “This is the man I met down in the dungeons.”</p>
<p>Leon took step closer. “I don’t recognise him.” As second in command, Sir Leon knew all of the guards by name and face, not only the knights. “I don’t think this man is a guard of Camelot.”</p>
<p>Arthur took a deep breath. So far, they’ve only managed to uncover more mysteries than answers.</p>
<p>“He was strangled to death Sire,” Gaius explained as he stood up, using the shelf as support. “I suppose one would assume as much seeing as he was hanging from the rafters.”</p>
<p>“Did he kill himself?”</p>
<p>Gaius stared up at the rafters, the rope still dangling for the cross beam. “I suppose it’s possible. He would have had to climb the shelving to tie the rope, then jumped off of it.” He moved towards the King. “I also found this in his pocket.”</p>
<p>Gaius handed over a small clear vile that had no label.</p>
<p>Arthur examined the clear liquid. “What is it?”</p>
<p>“I’ll have to examine it in my chambers, but I suspect it’s curare.”</p>
<p>The King frowned down at the small bottle. Its clear innocuous liquid did not look dangerous, but Arthur had seen first hand how lethal it could be.</p>
<p>“Is there any way of knowing where this came from?” With the guard dead, they had very little clues to follow. If they could trace the poison’s origin, maybe they could find a lead or a connection to Brolick.</p>
<p>“The bottle is common among the five kingdoms. I can ask the local apothecaries,” Gaius held his hand out for the poison and Arthur was more than happy to be rid of it. “But I’m not sure any one will admit to selling such a potent toxin within Camelot.” He gave the King a sympathetic smile before leaving the small room.</p>
<p>The group fell silent as they stared down at the dead man.</p>
<p>“If this is the guard from last night,” Merlin mused out loud, “then it’s possible he was also the assassin.”</p>
<p>“Maybe,” Arthur agreed. In truth in was thinking the same thing. He mentally added it to the list of things to ask Gwaine. Before the failed assassination attempt, he would have seen every one who had come and gone from the dungeons and hopefully he would be able to add some much-needed insight.</p>
<p>“Doesn’t it all seem a little too,” Merlin paused searching for the right words, “perfect. An assassin breaks into the castle, tries to kill Gwaine and now he’s hanged himself before he could be caught.”</p>
<p>Arthur moved to examine the dust filled shelves. Lifting a jar revealed a perfect circle free of dust. Examining the surrounding shelving, it was clear nothing had been disturbed. Looking up at the rafters, Arthur agreed. This was all too perfect. Like someone was trying to tie up any loose ends.</p>
<p>“Leon, Percival, bring him down to the dungeons and leave him in the coldest parts. Keep it discreet. Until we know exactly what’s going on here, I don’t want any information getting out.”</p>
<p>The two men nodded and moved to cover the body with a drape before moving him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gwaine, Arthur and Merlin have a long over due heart to heart.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just what the summary says. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur held out the necklace. Hesitantly, Gwaine reached out to close his hand around the pendant and the ring. He was sitting up for the first time, his left arm propped up in an effort to ease some of the pain in his shoulder. Merlin had just given him another dose of medicine for the pain, and he was hoping to clean and redress the wound once the man had something to eat.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me,” Arthur asked softly. </p><p>Gwaine looked down sorrowfully at the pendant in his hand. “I never told anyone.”</p><p>The King took a seat on a bench next to Gwaine’s bed, resting his elbows on his knees, the tell tale sign he had something on his mind. Knowing the two needed to talk things through, Merlin kept a respectful distance, busying himself with making a pot of stew and tiding up. By now the sun was setting and the noise of the castle’s daily life was fading away.</p><p>“This thing has caused me nothing but heartache.” Gwaine stared at the smooth surface, his eyes following the familiar engraving. “My sister was right, I should have thrown it away.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you?”</p><p>It was a simple question, one that Gwaine had often asked himself as he lay awake in the dead of night. After a night fraught with nightmares, he’d walked to a lake’s edge, the pendant held in his hand, ready to throw it in. But he couldn’t do it. He stood there till the sun rose and he was ashamed to say he did consider wading out into to cold water till his feet no longer touched. That would have been easier than throwing it away because in the end it always came down to one simple reason. </p><p>“It was the last thing my brother gave me, the only thing I have left of them.”</p><p>Arthur gave the man time as he kept his gaze on his interlaced fingers, knowing that if Gwaine wanted to open up, he would. Merlin continued to move about the room, keeping his distance.</p><p>“Merlin you may as well take a seat,” Gwaine called to his friend. “Wouldn’t want you straining yourself trying to look like you aren’t listening.”</p><p>Merlin spun around, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise. “Me?” He made an effort to look innocent. “Why would I be listening to a private conversation? Now that’s just rude.”</p><p>Arthur chuckled, still highly amused by his servant’s antics, and made room on the bench for Merlin. Of all the people in Camelot, he still found it amusing that he considered his servant his closest friend and he rather enjoyed their unique friendship. </p><p>“Let me just finish this,” he explained putting a few more things in a pot slowly heating over the fire.</p><p>Gwaine tried to pull himself up straighter, keeping his left arm tight against his chest while they waited for Merlin to join them. A small but impossible task. Arthur moved to help him when it was obvious the man couldn’t manage it on his own. Once Gwaine was settled again and Merlin had joined them, Arthur and Merlin waited quietly, letting Gwaine decide when he was ready.</p><p>“In Careleon, women who marry into a noble family, can’t hold the land and title on their own when their husbands die,” Gwaine finally spoke. He’d spent a lot of time deciding where he should start this conversation. “The Law states that a widow requires the support of a male family member to hold her status since she is not of that family bloodline.”</p><p>Both Arthur and Merlin knew this, but they weren’t about to interrupt.</p><p>“But most nobility are power hungry. Why would they just sit back and guard someone when they can take it for themselves.” Gwaine stared down at the pendant, his thumb tracing over the small engravings. “When my father died, my mother was left to the mercy of his family. And by then, my father only had one competing rival for the title of Orkney.”</p><p>“Brolick,” Merlin supplied, when Gwaine seemed unwilling to say the man’s name out loud.</p><p>Gwaine nodded thankfully. “My mother knew no one else would go against him, and so she did the only thing she could think of. She petitioned the King, asking him for his support, but Caerleon turned her away. He told her it was a family matter and not any concern of his. She pleaded seeing as my father died on the battle field fighting in his name, but Caerleon didn’t care.”</p><p>Merlin had heard a version of this story before, but hearing the full details painted a different picture. Gwaine’s deep hatred for the noble class suddenly made more sense.</p><p>“She knew Brolick would offer a marriage proposal, but even that didn’t guarantee her safety, and much less that of her children. Brolick would want his own children in line for the title. It’s not uncommon for children of a previous marriage to suddenly fall ill after their mother remarried. Fearing for our lives, she ran away in the dark of night with nothing but the clothes on her back and her children,” Gwaine finished with a hint of anger in his voice.</p><p>As successor to the throne of Camelot, Arthur had studied the different political structures of their neighboring kingdoms. He remembered his tutor telling him that in Caerleon, most noble houses were no longer ruled by the direct line, but rather by distant relatives. He’d never understood why, or much less what it implied. In Camelot, there were no such law but a widow could be challenge by a family member if she was married into the house and had no children. He would like to say that Camelot’s noble class was better, but he knew that was a lie. As King however, he hoped to change that.</p><p>Looking up at Gwaine, Arthur thought he looked younger than he normally did, and for the first time the King realised he didn’t know the other man’s age. “How old were you when you had to flee.”</p><p>“I wasn’t born yet. My mother was 7 months pregnant with me, while Gaheris was 6 and Clarrissant was 4.” Gwaine had always admired his mother for having done what she’d done while pregnant. As a child, he’d watched her working long days, never once complaining. If something had to be done, she’d just roll up her sleeves and get to work. “My mother never talked about it, but my brother would sometimes. He said they’d walked for days, at all hours. My mother would take odd jobs to buy food, but they never stayed in one place too long. At least not until I was born.”</p><p>On the topic of food, Merlin stood up to check on the strew. He carefully scooped three bowls, and handed one over to Arthur. There was an awkward moment when Merlin turned towards Gwaine, the servant not sure if the injured man would be able to balance the bowl and feed himself without spilling it. </p><p>Gwaine may have an injured shoulder and a useless arm, but his pride was perfectly intact. “Merlin, I’d rather starve then have you spoon food in my mouth.”</p><p>Arthur watched with a small smile of amusement as the two men stared at each other, the steaming bowl of stew balanced in Merlin’s hand between them.</p><p>“Maybe I can move a chair closer and then you can use it as a table,” Merlin offered.</p><p>“Now that’s a better idea.”</p><p>Once the chair was moved over next to Gwaine’s bedside, and everyone had enjoyed a few mouthfuls of stew, the trio fell into silence again.</p><p>“We lived in a small house, just outside a village in Essetir. The walls were thin and it was freezing in the winter, but it was home. We didn’t have a lot but we made it work. Then one day,” Gwaine put the spoon down, his gaze fixed on the bowl trying to keep his emotions in check, “soldiers showed up in the dead of night. I was 4 then, and it was the first time I’d ever seen Brolick.”</p><p>Gwaine swallowed around the lump forming in his throat remembering his mother’s face and the tight hug she’d given him that night. “My mother told us to kick out the boards at the back of the house and run. She said she’d keep them distracted. That was the last time I saw her. Gaheris managed to make a hole with a few kicks, then everything happened so quickly. The windows were smashed in and fire erupted everywhere. My brother shielded my sister and I as we crawled out into the dark woods, and then he gave me this. Told us to run and that he was going back for mother.” Gwaine’s fingers once again sought out the smooth surface of the pendant. </p><p>He dipped his face down letting his long hair hid his teary eyes. “Everything else is a bit of a blur. I remember my sister yelling at me to run, her pulling me along. I remember hearing my mother’s screams, the guards yelling and laughing. Then nothing.”</p><p>Merlin placed a gentle hand on Gwaine’s arm, knowing these memories must not be easy for the knight to revisit. Gwaine did pull strength from the small gesture. He’d spent years trying to forget, but the pain never truly faded. It had haunted him all his life.</p><p>But for the first time, he didn’t feel fear or panic.</p><p>“Clarissant and I ran. For years we just ran. We stopped using our real names, afraid Brolick would find us. Eventually we settled in a small farming village in the west of Caerleon. She’d had enough, she was done running,” Gwaine continued once he was able to push aside his tears. “She wanted a house, a family, something to call her own. But a life on the run is all I’d ever known. I was young, angry, and restless, and eventually I fell in with some questionable folk. Clara and I had a huge fight about it. I told her she wasn’t my mother, and,” he hesitated a moment before continuing, “that she was a disgrace to mom and Gaheris for not wanting revenge. I left town that night without so much as a goodbye. That was the last time I’d spoken to her. In the early years I’d swing by to see her, wanting to apologise, but she looked like she was doing good for herself. She’d earned a good reputation as a seamstress, and I honestly didn’t think she’d want to see me again, so I stayed away.”</p><p>Arthur sat in silence, taking it all in. Before two days ago, he had no idea his friend had carried such hardships, that he had lived through so much pain. This insight was opening his eyes and he now saw Gwaine in a different light. He’d always known there was more to Gwaine than the irresponsible and lazy disposition he tended to project, but never in a million years would he have guessed what he hid behind the mask. “What did you do next?” </p><p>“Something stupid,” Gwaine answered slowly, as if he was ashamed of himself, “I went after Brolick. I thought if he was dead then Clara would be safe and everything would be over. She could go back home, live in a castle and have everything she ever wanted. I know it was stupid, but at 14, I thought I was invincible and hey, what did I have to lose?” Gwaine tried to sound nonchalant about it, but found it fell a little short.</p><p>“I got in no problem,” he continued, “found him in the courtyard, and I didn’t hesitate. I just charged at him, sword in hand, no thought or plan. I just wanted to kill him. But when I was about to strike, a small girl came running between us.” Gwaine took a deep breath, the image of the girl’s face clear in his mind. “She must have been 2 or 3, and in that moment, I thought of her having to go through what I did, running for her life in the dead of night. And that was it. As much as I hated Brolick, I couldn’t kill him. I couldn’t do that to her.”</p><p>Arthur understood the feeling all too well. He had been forced with a similar choice when he had faced King Caerleon. But unlike Gwaine, Arthur had killed his man, a decision he would forever regret. “That’s what makes you more worthy of nobility than most,” Arthur offered. He knew it wasn’t much, but it was the truth. </p><p>Gwaine simply nodded, keeping his gaze on his bowl. “Brolick didn’t hesitate though. He just pushed her away and came at me. It was the first time I’d ever been in a real sword fight, and I was no match. I was foolish to think I would be.  I was forced to run or be killed. Somehow, I managed to escape the castle. I don’t know if Brolick knew who I was at the time, but he sure pieced it together afterwards. There were guards every where looking for me in the days that followed. I was hurt and afraid, but couldn’t risk him finding Clara, so I decided to go to the other kingdoms. At that point I didn’t feel like I had much to live for, so I went back to using my own name. Figured if he was busy chasing me around, then Clara would be safe. And it wasn’t all bad, turns out there’s a lot of fun to be had in taverns.” He shifted his hair from his face and gave them a knowing smirk, though there was still a hint of sadness in his eyes. </p><p>Merlin listened in awe. He had seen glimpses into Gwaine’s past before, the scars, the carefree smirk, the off comments tinted with sadness every once in a while, but never the whole story. Suddenly, the conversation he’d had with Grettir, the sorcerer who guarded the bridge to the Perilous lands, came into mind.</p><p>Strength. </p><p>The man had told him Gwaine was strength.</p><p>You would have to be strong, both physically and emotionally, to keep a pure, kind heart after going through what Gwaine had. Merlin knew men and women whose heart had become full of hate for lesser reasons.</p><p>Arthur cleared his throat, pushing aside his own emotions. “I’ll help you seek justice for your family, Gwaine, any way that I can.”  </p><p>Gwaine was touched by the sincere gesture. He’d never regretted his decision to stay in Camelot, but he often wondered if Arthur had regretted knighting him, sometimes asking himself if the King had done so only in an act of desperation to get his kingdom back. But there was no denying the friendship or concern he now saw in the other man’s eyes. </p><p>The knight nodded, not trusting his voice to stay steady. He lifted his chin to clear the remaining hair from his face, and stared at the two men sitting on the bench. “Never thought I’d have such good friends.”</p><p>“You don’t,” Merlin teased shaking his head from side to side, “I’m only your friend cause Arthur’s ordered me to be.” The comment earned him a chuckle from the injured knight and a shove from Arthur, but it had the desired effect. The trio fell silent again, but this time it wasn’t awkward or uncomfortable. It was a calm moment shared among friends.</p><p>By now the sun had set and the sound of the crackling fire filled the room. Gwaine yawned, letting himself fall back against the pillows. He was suddenly feeling very tired, the long conversation having used up what little energy he had left. </p><p>“We should let you rest,” Arthur collected the empty bowls much to Merlin’s surprise. “What? I can do things for myself you know.”</p><p>“I didn’t say anything,” Merlin defended, trying to look as innocent as possible.</p><p>Arthur rolled his eyes and went to place the bowls on the table. Merlin moved to help Gwaine shift back to a lying position, apologizing when the man hissed in pain. “I’ll let you rest a little before changing the bandages.”</p><p>After Arthur had placed Gwaine’s bowl on the table with the others, he retook his seat on the bench. “Gwaine, I have one more question to ask you.” He waited till the other man opened his eyes to look at him. “In the dungeons, did you see or talk to anyone after Leon left you?”</p><p>Gwaine was a little surprised. He expected Arthur to ask him what he would do when he faced Brolick. Would he stay in Camelot? Go back to Caerleon? He pushed that aside for now. “Other than the very incompetent guard? No.”</p><p>“Do you remember what he looked like?”</p><p>Gwaine took a second to think about it. “Small guy, crumpled clothes, nervous looking.” He watched Arthur’s reaction carefully. “Why?”</p><p>“We found him dead this afternoon,” Arthur answered. Gwaine’s description matched his own, which just confirmed his suspicions. “We believe he was also the assassin, but with him dead there’s no way to say for sure.”</p><p>Of course the man was dead. Dead men can’t talk. “And no way of knowing if he worked for Brolick.” Gwaine closed his eyes again hating all the politics. They all knew Brolick was responsible but he also knew Arthur couldn’t accuse the man without proof.</p><p>“Get some sleep,” Arthur stood, knowing there wasn’t much else to discuss tonight. </p><p>Arthur nodded to his servant, offering him a goodnight as he headed towards the door. He gave the two guards standing outside the door a once over before heading towards his chambers. These past few days have been long, and he was looking forwards to a good night’s sleep.</p><p>“Arthur!” </p><p>The King paused mid-step on the long staircase, and turned at the sound of his name. Elyan came flying up the stairs, taking them two at a time, his red cape flapping behind him. </p><p>“I’ve been looking for you,” the knight spoke urgently, stopping on the step just bellow his King and coming to attention. “Queen Annis wishes to speak with you.”</p><p>It took a second for Arthur’s tired mind to make sense of what the man had said. “She’s here?”</p><p>Elyan nodded. “She’s waiting in the audience chambers, my Lord.”</p><p>Arthur pushed aside his exhaustion, and pulled himself to his full height. His bed would have to wait a little longer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We finally find out what happened to Gwaine's family and I hope it lived up to your expectations. Now that Arthur knows the truth and with Queen Annis' arrival, what will they do about Brolick?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finally Merlin uses some magic.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow chapter 10 already! Now I really need to finish up chapters 12 and 13. Thanks again to everyone who takes the time to stop and read through. I love hearing your thoughts.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merlin made his way to Gwaine’s bedside. He knew the man was exhausted and he needed the rest to allow his body to heal. Carefully, he peeled back the bandage around his shoulder, trying his best to accomplish his task without waking his friend.</p><p>Pulling back the last piece of clothe revealed the cauterized wound. This was the first time he’d had to take a look at the wound, and Merlin winced imagining the scar it was going to leave behind, not to mention the damaged tissue that would surely limit his mobility.</p><p>Looking around at the empty room, Merlin turned his attention back to his friend’s injured shoulder. He took a deep breath and placed is hands over the burnt flesh.</p><p><em>“Ic hæle þina þrowunga.”</em> Merlin was pleased to see the wound change from an angry red colour to a paler shade. It was the first time he’d been alone with Gwaine to even attempt to use his magic. Hopefully with his help, the wound would be able to heal without leaving too much damage to the surrounding tissue. He replaced the bandage and wrapped it loosely. He would secure it better when Gwaine was awake and could sit up.</p><p>Once Merlin was sure Gwaine was settled, he went about cleaning the dishes and tiding up the room. Gaius had gone with Percival to a neighboring village, still trying to track down the source of poison. The elder man had visited all the apothecaries in Camelot with no success. As expected, no one was going to admit to selling a toxin within the city walls, but someone had given him the name of a man not to far who sold such merchandise. The two would return tomorrow, hopefully with some news.</p><p>He was just about to turn in for the night when a small sound at the door caught his attention. He knew there were guards posted just outside but this new sound was different. Before he could take a step forwards, the door slowly swung open and the menacing form of Eric, Brolick’s servant stepped in, sword in hand.</p><p>The new arrival quickly scanned the room, before his eyes fell on Gwaine. Closing the door behind him, the man grinned as he turned his attention to Merlin, the only person standing in his way.</p><p>“Can I help you with something?”</p><p>Eric didn’t answer, but Merlin didn’t expect him to. Instead, he took a step forwards, his intentions clear as his grip tightened on his sword.</p><p>Merlin grabbed blindly for anything to use as a weapon as he backed up, making sure to stay between the man and Gwaine. To his surprise, his fingers closed around the handle of a sword. He’d almost forgotten about the sword Percival had left for him. <em>Just in case,</em> he’d said when Merlin reminded the bigger man he wasn’t very good with a weapon.</p><p>Eric didn’t look intimidated by the servant, but Merlin wasn’t surprised. Most people didn’t consider him a threat. <em>Their mistake</em>, Merlin thought to himself with a small smirk, taking up a fighting stance Gwaine had taught him.</p><p>When Eric lunged at him, Merlin jumped back knocking the chair down and tripping the bigger man. “<em>Binne tófléon</em>.” He whispered while Eric was distracted. All the neatly stacked dishes flew from the table, landing on the man’s head.</p><p>Unfortunately, that only seemed to anger the man. “I’m going to kill you,” he whispered menacingly.</p><p>Merlin looked around, hoping to see something to else to send flying in the man’s direction when the bigger man lunged again, closing the distance between them in one quick step. Merlin swung the sword in a wide arc, the weapon deflecting the oncoming assault. He recovered quickly enough to deflect the next attacks, using the few techniques he’d learned from sparing with Arthur and the other knights.</p><p>Eric paused, a look of amusement on his face as he looked down at Merlin. The servant was no match, they both knew it, but Merlin stood firm, blocking his path to get to Gwaine. Knowing what fate awaited him should he fail, Eric attacked again, this time intent on getting past his opponent.</p><p>Merlin managed to deflect the first attack but the next one sent the sword flying out of his hands. He heard the sword clambering across the floor but didn’t dare turn his attention away from Eric, who was preparing to deliver a final blow.</p><p>“<em>Wáce ierlic” </em>he called, raising both hands as his eyes flashed golden as he cast the spell towards the bigger man.</p><p>Eric’s feet slid back a few inches when the spell hit, but he was not thrown across the room as Merlin had wished.</p><p>“Interesting,” Eric turned to look at the servant with new curiosity, “the King’s servant has magic.”</p><p>Merlin shifted his feet nervously as the bigger man approached, a sinister smile tainting his features. He tried a different spell, the magic having no more effect on his assailant then the first. Still, he planted his feet firmly unwilling to abandon his friend even if it meant his own safety.</p><p>“Is that all you have?” The bigger man taunted, taking another step forward. “My master will be very pleased to have such a prize.” He hoped that presenting the magical servant to his master would please the man.</p><p>Instead of killing the defenseless servant, Eric grabbed his shirt and flung him backwards against the table, effectively removing him from his path. He spared Merlin another look, making sure the servant stayed still.</p><p>As Eric was about to turn, a gleam of metal caught Merlin’s eye from behind the bigger man. Eric stopped, his eyes widening as he stumbled feeling the sharp pain of a blade digging into his back.  </p><p>“You should pick on someone ….. your own size.” Gwaine growled as he tightened his grip on the sword. He fought back a wave of dizziness and concentrated instead on the larger man in front of him, gritting his teeth against the pain. He’d been woken by the sound of dishes crashing to the ground, and it took all of his will power to force his eyes open to see what was going on. The second he saw Eric’s massive frame, advancing on Merlin, he knew he had to do something.</p><p>“Gwaine!” Merlin called in surprise as he caught sight of his injured friend. His face was ashen and he seemed to sway slightly, but there was no mistaken the determination in his eyes. Gwaine was going to get himself killed if he thought he could take on Eric.</p><p>“I’ll enjoy running you through,” Eric spat as he turned on the injured man. “There’s no one here to save you this time.”</p><p>With his back to him, Merlin had a good view of the long cut Gwaine had managed to give the bigger man. Normally, such a strike would have sent a man to his knees but in his weakened state, Gwaine had not managed to cut deeper than the skin.</p><p>With one quick strike, Eric sent Gwaine’s sword flying from his hand, the force of which also sent the knight crashing to the ground. Merlin’s heart skipped a beat as Eric towered over Gwaine’s prone form, sword ready to strike.</p><p>Eyeing a table knife by his foot, Merlin quickly grabbed the discarded utensil, and charged at Eric. “Wáce ierlic” he called again as he thrust the knife into the other man’s back. The magic worked on the knife, pushing the small utensil deeper than Merlin could have managed on his own, and piercing the man’s heart, killing him instantly.</p><p>He let the body fall to the side and stood watching to make sure the man really was dead, before rushing to his friend’s side.</p><p>Is was hard to tell if Gwaine was conscious or not. His breathing seemed labored and his brow was once again knitted in pain. Casting a quick glance towards the still closed door, Merlin decided to use his healing spell again, hoping that it would be enough.</p><p><em>“Binne tófléon</em>.” Merlin watched with relief as Gwaine’s breathing calmed, and the tense lines on his face seemed to take on a more relaxed expression. Looking over to the Eric’s dead body, Merlin shuddered. He did not enjoy taking a life but he would do anything to save his friends.</p><p>**</p><p>Arthur was having a hard time comprehending what he was being told. He knew he was tired and the past few days had been stressful but none of this made sense. “You,” he indicated Merlin with his finger, “killed him with a knife. A table knife.”</p><p>“Yes, that’s what I said,” Merlin snipped back annoyed. Leon was staring at him from his crouched position beside Eric’s body while Elyan stood by the King. “Gwaine helped,” he added hoping it would sound more believable.</p><p>Arthur stared at his servant a second longer before running his hand across his face tiredly. “How is he?”</p><p>“I think alright,” Merlin answered knowing the King was talking about Gwaine. “I’ll know more when he wakes up.”</p><p>The blond man nodded. “This ends now. Sirs Leon and Elyan, please escort Brolick and his entourage to the dungeons. Have this body removed and placed with the other one. Gaius can examine him when he returns.”</p><p>The two knights snapped to attention and quickly got into position around Eric. Together the two carried the man out the door and towards the dungeons, passing to two newly appointed guards by the door.</p><p>The room fell silent again. Arthur quietly righted a chair and sank down into it, his feet catching on dishes scattered on the floor. “Queen Annis had no idea he was here. He’s ordered to present himself to court tomorrow to answer for his crimes. Hopefully he’ll be gone by tomorrow evening.”</p><p>Merlin noted how the King’s eyes had drifted shut. “Maybe you should retire for the night,” he suggested knowing Arthur had still been with Queen Annis when he was told about the attack.</p><p>Arthur sunk down further into the chair in an attempt to get comfortable. “I think I’ll stay here. Even unconscious, it seems Gwaine can’t stay out of trouble. Got to keep….an eye on..” the king’s voice trailed off tiredly.</p><p>Merlin was about to comment, but Arthur had fallen asleep in the chair. Looking at the mess on the floor, Merlin decided he was too tired to deal with it now and if the King hadn’t said anything about the disorder, then it was good enough for him too. He pulled a second chair closer and flopped down into in, resting his head against the back. It was by no means comfortable but he was asleep in minutes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brolick faces off against the justice of Camelot and Arthur.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was almost going to split this chapter in two. In the end, the next chapter is the one who got split. We are coming to the end, but that doesn't mean Brolick plans to make things easy for anyone.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gwaine could hear the faint sound of birds singing off in the distance, and for the first time in a long time, he felt at ease. The blankets felt warm and the bed, though not the softest, was by far better than some places he’d found himself in. He took in a deep breath and snuggled further into the soft blankets before a pang of pain shot through his shoulder, instantly pulling him from his peace. </p>
<p>He tried to remember what he’d done the night before that could explain the injury, but he was finding it difficult to think straight. As he lay there, he suddenly remembered attacking Brolick’s in order to save Merlin, but he did not remember who’d won. He forced his eyes open in a panic, ready to jump into action but stilled at the sight of Merlin fast asleep in a chair beside him.</p>
<p>Looking his friend over head to toe, he was satisfied to see Merlin didn’t look to be injured, just asleep, and so he settled back against the blankets.</p>
<p>“He’s fine, which is more than I can say about the other guy.” </p>
<p>Gwaine turned his attention in the direction of the voice, instantly recognizing it as Arthur’s. although he sounded half asleep. The blond man was staring at him from a second chair, his large frame slumped into what look like a very uncomfortable position.</p>
<p>“You look like hell,” Gwaine whispered back, noticing the man’s disheveled hair, and crumpled tunic. “Did you get any sleep?”</p>
<p>Arthur pulled himself into a sitting position, cringing as his foot struck a stray cup from last night’s fight. “Not much,” he admitted as he closed his eyes, feeling exhausted.</p>
<p>“What happened to the big guy?” Gwaine took in the mess of dished scattered around the room, clearly remembering getting out of bed and grabbing the sword, but nothing after that.</p>
<p>Arthur stifled a yawn and stretched his neck from side to side, trying to get some circulation into his stiff muscles. “Merlin killed him.”</p>
<p>Gwaine paused, no sure he trusted his ears. “What?”</p>
<p>“Apparently,” Arthur’s eyebrows arched in disbelief as he spoke slowly, “he stabbed the man through the heart with a table knife.”</p>
<p>Gwaine cast Merlin a sideways glance, taking in the servant’s scrawny frame. “Seriously?”</p>
<p>“It would seem anything’s possible now a days,” Arthur continued as he leaned back against the chair. “First one of my knights is the Lord of Orkney, then my servant takes down a man three times his size with a small knife!” The last part came out harsher than he intended and he instantly regretted it when Gwaine flinched. “I’m sorry. I think it’s safe to say we’re all a little tired. Hopefully, it’ll all be sorted out by the end of the day.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” </p>
<p>“Queen Annis arrived during the night and Brolick will answer to the Court of Camelot and the Queen of Caerleon for his actions, past and present.” Arthur watched his knight’s reaction closely, trying to gage how he felt about it.</p>
<p> Gwaine gave it some thought. “I don’t think he’ll go down without a fight.”</p>
<p>“I think your right,” Arthur agreed, “but with Queen Annis’ presence and some of her noblemen, it’s my hope Camelot will not be wrongly accused of injustice should this not go smoothly.” As King of Camelot, the last thing he wanted to do was cause an uprising among another kingdom’s nobility as retaliation to the mistreatment of one of their one while at his court, even if Camelot was not at fault. This could jeopardize the peace he had worked so hard to achieve.</p>
<p>Gwaine took a deep breath, his gaze fixed on the ceiling above. He’d spent years with the threat of Brolick looming in the shadows, that the thought of a world free of it seemed surreal. It was a dream he’d never allowed himself to wish for.</p>
<p>“What will you do?” Arthur asked as if sensing the other’s man thoughts. </p>
<p>What would he do? Gwaine never imaged himself as anything. When he was young, his only thought was to kill Brolick. He’d never stopped to think of what that would mean for him afterwards. The thought of him as a Lord over people was absurd. He was still adjusting to being a knight of Camelot, surrounded by people he cared about and who cared about him. He didn’t know anyone in Orkney, and there was no reason to assume anyone there was still loyal to his family. </p>
<p>But the opportunity to retake his ancestral lands and tittle wasn’t something he could just throw aside. He owed it to his family.</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” the words echoed softly in the still room.</p>
<p>Arthur wasn’t sure what Queen Annis would decide but he figured sooner or later, Gwaine would be asked if he wished to reclaimed that which was rightfully his. He was saddened by the thought of losing a friend, but knew he could never stand in the other man’s way. “Whatever you decide,” Arthur waited till Gwaine’s gaze met his, “Camelot will always welcome you as a friend and a brother.”</p>
<p>Gwaine gave the King one of his charming sideways grins. “Does that mean I no longer have to grovel at your feet?”</p>
<p>“Please, I have never seen you grovel at any one’s feet. I’m not even sure you’d know how.” The two men snickered at the remark since Gwaine was often on the receiving end of proper knight etiquette lectures. “But I mean it,” Arthur continued, his expression becoming serious once again, “there will always be a place for you here, no matter what you decide.”</p>
<p>Gwaine considered Arthur’s words, knowing he was probably the only king in Albion’s history to value friendship and family above all else. In that moment he knew that no matter what happened today, his place was here by his King’s side. Merlin always claimed Arthur was a good man and would be an even greater King, and he was right. The scrawny servant was always right, but the knight wasn’t about to tell him that any time soon.</p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p>Arthur nodded, effectively ending the conversation and getting to his feet. “Try not to get into more trouble while I’m gone. I can’t exactly spend all my time babysitting you two,” he knew it wasn’t Gwaine’s fault but it seemed something happened when ever he left him. “Queen Annis will be expecting me in an hour and I can’t present myself looking like this.” </p>
<p>“Don’t you need your servant to lay out your clothes for you?” Gwaine tilted his heads in Merlin’s direction. </p>
<p>Arthur took in his servant’s sleeping form, and for once he didn’t have the heart to wake him. “I’ll manage. Besides, I don’t really care to listen to his complaining so early in the morning.” </p>
<p>Gwaine knew that wasn’t the real reason Arthur was letting Merlin sleep. As the king’s servant it really was his job to wait on the King every hour of the day. No, Gwaine was sure Arthur’s decision had more to do with the fact Merlin had been up most of the night. As he looked at his sleeping friend, another thought came to mind.</p>
<p>“Don’t be mad at him,” Gwaine nodded towards Merlin, “for not telling you about my father. He’s a good friend, true to his word.”</p>
<p>Arthur paused placing his hands on his hips. “I’m starting to suspect Merlin knows a lot more than I give him credit for, and about a lot of things, but I trust him. He’s never given me any reason to doubt his judgement. He really is a good friend and I can understand his actions. Just send him along when he wakes up,” Arthur instructed.</p>
<p>“Yes sir,” Gwaine’s tone was a mix of mockery and seriousness, topped with a wave of his good hand.</p>
<p>Arthur managed to suppress his grin until he was out in the hallway, and heading towards his chambers. It was a welcomed change to see Gwaine so carefree, as if a large weight had been lifted off his shoulders. The king’s mood shifted, however, as he turned his attention to the morning’s agenda, not sur if he’ll be able to keep his calm when he came face to face with Brolick. </p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Arthur stood beside the King of Camelot’s throne. His arms were crossed and his face was set in regal determination that clearly showed his anger. He was the first to arrive in the throne room, and had taken a solemn stand by his chair. The audience today was going to be limited on account of what it meant for Gwaine, and Arthur had vowed to try to protect his friend’s privacy as much as he could.</p>
<p>It was the least he could do since he couldn’t help but feel responsible for Gwaine’s injuries. He’d know Brolick was not being honest, and yet Camelot had allowed him to take advantage of their hospitality, and Gwaine had almost paid for it with his life.</p>
<p>Queen Guinevere sat in her husband’s chair, her face betraying no emotions as she waited. She could sense her husband’s self reproach, but any attempt to broach the topic fell on deaf ears. Right now, his attention was entirely focused Brolick and she understood why. Brolick had played them all, and used them for his own means.  She spared a warm smile to Queen Annis as the elder Queen took a seat to her left. </p>
<p>In an unprecedented decision, the King had given his throne chair to his Queen, while a visiting monarch occupied the throne of the Queen of Camelot. Some of his older noblemen had protested, saying Queen Annis had no business sitting on any throne of Camelot, but Arthur silenced them with one hard stare. Since Brolick was a joint issue of both Camelot and Caerleon, the two monarchies would settle it together as equals.</p>
<p>The audience was comprised of Camelot noblemen and the few men who had arrived with Queen Annis. The two royals agreed that the only way to put an end to any discord that may arise among their kingdoms was to be as transparent as possible. This idea would have seemed preposterous under King Uther’s reign, but Arthur had worked hard to show justice could be done equally and fairly for all.</p>
<p>When Brolick was led into the room by Sir Leon and Sir Elyan, his surprise quickly turned to hostility at the sight of the three royals, standing as one. He violently wretched his arm from Leon’s grasped and spat to the ground, a clear challenge to those in front of him.</p>
<p>“What is the meaning of this!”</p>
<p>“Sir Brolick, Lord of Orkney,” the words left a bitter taste in Arthur’s mouth as he spoke them, but he pressed on doing his best to keep his voice even, “you are accused of attempting to kill Sir Gwaine, a knight of Camelot, on two separate occasions. You are also accused of coming to Camelot under false pretense. Do you deny it?”</p>
<p>Brolick pulled himself up to his full height in an attempt to intimidate those around him. “Such serious accusations, Your Highness. What proof do you have?”</p>
<p>“Two of your servants have been killed,” Arthur stared down the man in front of him. “The body of the first, whom we believe to be the man who attempted to assassinate Sir Gwaine was found yesterday, while the other was killed as he made the second attempt.</p>
<p>The two Queens watched the exchange in silence.</p>
<p>“I can not be held responsible for what some of my servants have done,” Brolick challenged. “Has either one of them claimed to be following my orders?”</p>
<p>The room descended into silence. Arthur was not surprised Brolick was denying any involvement. Why wouldn’t he? With both men dead, there really was no way to tie him to the attacks. He’d been planning this from the beginning, although Arthur was sure Eric’s death was probably more of an inconvenience than part of the plan. </p>
<p>“If one of my servants shows disobedience, I would gladly have them killed myself,” Brolick explained, not backing down form the King. “As it stands, it seems the issue is already resolved as both men are dead.” Brolick sneered when he saw the younger man’s mouth tightened to a thin line. “And if I recall, it was Camelot who gracious welcomed my arrival.”</p>
<p>Arthur forced himself to keep his face from betraying his emotions, not wanting to give the other man the satisfaction of knowing he was getting under his skin.</p>
<p>“Sir Brolick, Lord of Orkney,” Queen Annis’ voice drew everyone’s attention towards her. “You are accused of murder and of attempting to enter into trade with a neighboring kingdom without my permission. Do you deny it?”</p>
<p>From the corner of his eye, a flicker of movement near the back of the room caught Arthur’s attention. He was about to signal Leon, his mind instantly perceiving it as a threat, when his eyes settled on the familiar outline of his servant, hidden in the shadows of a pillar near a side door. He met Merlin’s gaze from across the room before the servant turned his attention back towards the shadows, clearly whispering to someone hidden from view.</p>
<p>Of course he would insist on being here. Arthur was not surprised, but he was impressed. Not wanting to alert anyone to the new arrivals, Arthur brought his gaze back to the man standing in the middle of the room.</p>
<p>“I have not discussed any trade details or arrangements while in Camelot. How can you accuse me of a crime I did not commit?” This time Brolick actually grinned at his own cleverness. “And what murder are you referring to?” </p>
<p>It was no secret in Caerleon that Sir Brolick was not on good terms with the Queen. His loyalties had always been with the King and it was no surprise to anyone, that he believed the Queen should have given up her title upon her husband’s death in favor of a male family member, as per the law. But with the majority of her nobleman and their loyalty, Queen Annis had taken her place as head of Caerleon and proved to be worthy of the title. </p>
<p>“The murder of the family of Sir Gherris, the former Lord of Orkney.” Queen Annis had not known the man personally, but she did remember him from court. As the head of an ancient royal lineage, he was always granted invitations to court festivities. Upon his death, she had been unable to sway her husband’s opinions in regards to the laws when his widow came to court.</p>
<p>Brolick narrowed his eyes. “And do you have a witness?” His tone bordered mockery since by now he was sure of himself. “As of yet, your highnesses, you have all laid serious accusations against me, but have presented the court with no proof. Is this the grand justice of Camelot I have heard so much of?”</p>
<p>From behind the pillar, Gwaine clenched his fist until his knuckles turned white. This had all been part of his plan. Brolick had played his cards well and he was making a mockery of Arthur and Camelot.</p>
<p>Merlin watched his friend carefully, seeing the hard look in his eyes. Sensing what he was about to do, Merlin moved to help support Gwaine as the other man took a deep breath, and pushed off the pillar. He took a few steps out of the shadows before he gently pulled his arm away from Merlin, determined to face the man under his own strength. </p>
<p>Arthur watched his knight as he emerged from the shadows at the back of the hall. Though clearly in pain and weakened by his ordeal, Gwaine was determined to stand on his own. Just one more reason he had his King’s respect.</p>
<p>“Sir Gwaine,” Arthur acknowledged him once Merlin had taken a step back. The King took some satisfaction in the look of horror that crossed Brolick’s face before he turned to face the man he’d failed to kill. “Do you have anything you’d like to add?”</p>
<p>Gwaine was not shy by nature, but he did feel a little hesitant as all eyes locked on him. Meeting Brolick’s angry frown, however, broke any reservations he had. </p>
<p>“Brolick,” he spoke clearly knowing his voice was not as strong as it normally should be. “I, Sir Gwaine, knight of Camelot, and second son of Sir Gherris, Lord of Oarkney, accuse you of murdering my mother and brother.”</p>
<p>The entire room fell silent again. Elyan stared in shock at the new revelation, and looking over at Leon, he expected to see his own expression mirrored. The first knight of Camelot kept his eyes locked on Brolick, and as Elyan looked around the room, he failed to see his shock mirrored in anyone else’s gaze. He silently wondered what else he’d missed while he was in Caerleon.</p>
<p>Brolick let out a loud laugh. “This is your proof?” He turned to face the King and Queens. “You expect the court to take the word of this vagrant? This commoner knight King Arthur appointed only to have enough men to retake his throne from his sister?”</p>
<p>Arthur bristled at the insult flung against Gwaine, and he clenched his fists into a ball.</p>
<p>“Sir Gwaine’s word is as good as any man of noble birth.” Arthur fixed Brolick with a glare. He has never hated anyone like he did this man. Not even Morgana. “He speaks the truth.”</p>
<p>Queen Annis had heard about Gwaine but this was the first time she’d seen him. His arm was held tight against his chest and bandages covered most of his left shoulder. His body may be weakened, but there was no denying the conviction in his eyes as he kept his gaze locked on Brolick. “I believe him,” Queen Annis spoke, breaking the silence.</p>
<p>“Then it’s his word against mine?” Brolick asked turning his attention to the other nobles around the room, before finally meeting Queen Annis’ stare with his own. “It is true I became The Lord of Orkney upon the death of the previous Lord, as is my right by blood described in our laws. I’ve committed no wrong.”</p>
<p>“Enough with this charade, Brolick.” Gwaine growled. </p>
<p>“You little piece of shit,” Brolick spat as he turned and took a step towards the injured knight. Leon quickly grabbed his arm and held him in place. Looking around, he suddenly remembered his audience. “Forgive me my sudden anger,” Brolick looked back towards Queen Annis, “this is not the first time I’ve had to listen to this poor boy’s wild accusations. Years ago, he attacked me in my home, nearly killed my daughter.”</p>
<p>Brolick tugged his arm free from Leon, rounding on Gwaine once again. “Whatever fate befell your family, I can hardly be blamed for it,” he continued attempting to make his voice sound sincere. “I offered your mother my hand in marriage. She could have kept her status, but alas it seemed she preferred a beggar’s life. It’s no wonder her son is so ill-mannered. One doesn’t have to think too long on what a women of so little skill could have possibly offered to earn enough coin.”</p>
<p>“ENOUGH!” Arthur yelled, startling every one in the room.</p>
<p>The King’s shout was enough to silence the man’s monologue, but it did nothing to wipe the smug smile from Brolick’s face as he stood facing Gwaine.</p>
<p>Gwaine could feel his heart thumping against his chest, and his hand itched for a sword, anything to strike him down with. The only thing keeping him in place was the fact he wasn’t sure his feet would support him if he tried to move.</p>
<p>Every word Brolick spoke was a show of power.</p>
<p>Arthur watched to two men facing each other, and suddenly realized he was going to fail his friend in seeking true justice. Of course, as King he could order him executed, but that would go against what he was trying to build, and with the visiting nobles looking on and the absence of any undeniable proof, the most he could do was banish the man from Camelot, a far cry from what the man deserved.</p>
<p>The two Queens had each arrived to the same conclusion, and Guinevere looked up towards her husband, curious to see what path he would take. </p>
<p>The long silence stretched out across the room, as everyone waited for the King to give his decision.</p>
<p>“I challenge you for the lands and tittle of Orkney,” Gwaine spoke, his voice echoing throughout the hall. He kept his eyes locked on Brolick so he wouldn’t see the look of shock and betrayal on Arthur’s face. “As son to Sir Gaherris, it is my right to challenge.”</p>
<p>Brolick grinned menacingly, very pleased with himself. “I accept.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I surprised myself with this chapter. When I wrote the first few chapters, it was just amusing to have Brolick side step the trade discussions. But in the end, it played right into the story effortlessly. I couldn't have planned it better if I'd have tried. And of course, Gwaine is not backing down. Lets hope it wasn't a mistake. Let me know what you think.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The calm before the storm</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally finished the next chapter! I found this one a little harder to write, and I have to admit I was much more interested in writing the fight scene that's coming up. But alas, this chapter needs to come first. <br/>Enjoy and let me know what you thought!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What were you thinking?” Arthur yelled as he stormed through the door into the Court Physician’s chambers. “That was reckless and stupid! There’s no way you can win against him.”</p><p>Merlin startled a little when the door swung open but Gwaine had been expecting it. After Brolick accepted his challenge, he had turned and left the room, thankful for Merlin’s support as he did so. He didn’t wait to see what the others had to say nor did he look back, he just concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other without falling on his face.</p><p>“Brolick’s never going stop, no matter what you and Queen Annis decided. I’m a threat to him so long as I’m alive.” Gwaine had no illusions of his chances in a one on one fight, but it was his choice. His decisions. His fate. “This was only ever going to end one way.”</p><p>“Gwaine,” Arthur deflated a little, “I can banish him from Camelot, buy you some time to recover at least.”</p><p>“No, I’m not running.” </p><p>Last time he’d come face to face with Brolick, Gwaine had been forced to run. Back then he had no one to tie him down and nothing to lose, but now even if he did run, Brolick would be able to use his friends in Camelot to draw him out. And they all knew it would work. Running wasn’t an option anymore, and Gwaine wasn’t about to let any of his friends get hurt on his behalf.</p><p>“No one said anything about running,” Arthur tried to reason. “You’re disadvantaged at the moment and you’re playing right into Brolick’s hands.”</p><p>“You and I both know a guy like that will stop at nothing to get what he wants. He’s already proven what lengths he’ll go to. None of you are safe until this ends.” </p><p>Merlin stood on the side, watching the exchange. He shared Arthur’s fears but he also understood Gwaine’s actions. He had his own destiny ahead of him, and he understood the pressure that came with each hard decision.</p><p>“I’ve made up my mind.” Gwaine’s tone brokered no argument, and the two other men new better than to try. </p><p>“What did Queen Annis say?” Merlin attempted to change the subject.</p><p>Arthur hesitated and Merlin wasn’t sure the strategy would work, knowing the other man wasn’t finished with the previous discussion, but Arthur relaxed his stance and took in a deep breath. “She’s going to see to his actions once they have returned to Caerleon, but other than being a poor guest while he was here, there’s not much else to hold him accountable. His banishment from Camelot will come into affect after the challenge is settled.”</p><p>Silence descended over the group.</p><p>“I told you he wasn’t going to make it easy.” Gwaine’s low voice filled the void.</p><p>***</p><p>Queen Annis descended the steeps steps into the dungeons. She nodded her appreciation to Sir Leon, Camelot’s first knight, as she headed towards bared cells while the blond knight took up position by the stairs. </p><p>As she stopped in front of the bars, she noticed Brolick was in a separate cell than his servants. The servants kept their gazes averted but Brolick stared right back, his arms crossed in open defiance.  </p><p>“The challenge will be held in a week’s time,” she informed him, “in order to allow Sir Gwaine’s wounds to heal.”</p><p>Brolick was caught off guard, but he quickly recovered. “Challenges are to be done within 2 days, or have you for gotten Caerleon’s ways.”</p><p>“As Queen, I have taken the liberty of amending certain traditions, and we are also not in Cearleon.” She emphasised as she held her chin high. “Should you survive the challenge, you will still be held accountable for your actions once we return to Caerleon. Your undermining actions have gone unchecked long enough.”</p><p>Brolick kept is face expressionless as he faced down his Queen. “I look forward to it.”</p><p>“Then it’s settled,” she matched his tone, not one to be intimidated by anyone, “until then I hope you enjoy your new accommodations. You are to remain here until the day of the challenge.”</p><p>She didn’t wait for a reply before turning and heading back up the stairs. </p><p>She was amazed by Arthur’s commitment to his ideals of justice, knowing both his father and her husband would have killed Brolick in an instant for having played them for fools. It was plain the younger King wanted revenge for what Brolick had done to his knight, but he had maintained Camelot’s values.</p><p>She respected his decision, but in Caerleon, justice was dealt out differently. She’d never liked Brolick, but that wasn’t enough to dispose him. However, his failed quest for blood in Camelot was enough reason to limit his movements and responsibilities once they returned home… if he survived. </p><p>There was always the chance he would be killed during the challenge. One could only hope.</p><p>***</p><p>Merlin watched as Gaius examined Eric’s body. </p><p>Percival had arrived to check on Gwaine not long after Arthur had left, informing him that Gaius was down in the dungeons going over Eric’s body. He met Queen Annis and Sir Leon on his way down, and politely moved to the side to let them pass, only given them a second’s thought before sprinting down to the lower levels.</p><p>“I used my magic,” he whispered to his mentor not wanting to be overheard as the other man worked, “but it didn’t work. It had no affect on him.”</p><p>The older man paused, raising an eyebrow in surprise at the new information. Merlin’s magic had grown powerful in the last few years, and it would take something equally powerful to shield someone from it. He continued searching the dead man’s pockets, until his fingers closed around something sewn into the hem on the shirt.</p><p>“What is it?” Merlin asked as he moved closer.</p><p>“I’m not sure,” Gaius flipped the hem over to see the inside. The dim candlelight made it difficult to see, but he could just make out a second small hem line. “Looks like a secret pocket. Pass me that knife please.”</p><p>Merlin passed him the knife and leaned even closer as Gaius cut into the shirt. From the small fabric pouch, Gaius pulled out a pearl. It was in the elder magician’s hand for only seconds before he quickly let it drop to the floor, pulling his hand away as if he’d been burned. Gaius stared down at his hand, relieved to see the skin intact, before looking down at the innocent pearl.</p><p>Moving around the table, Merlin crouched down to better examine the sphere. Its surface was smooth and perfect, but its aura betrayed its beauty. He wondered why he hadn’t been able to sense it before.</p><p>“What is it?” the younger man asked.</p><p>Gaius reached for a candle and passed it down to Merlin. “I don’t know, but it felt white hot in my hand.” </p><p>Merlin brought the candle closer. The smooth surface shone beautifully, the colour varying between many shades of beige, pink and green. Strangely, it failed to cast any shadows on the stone floor below, as if light could pass through it.</p><p>Pulling out a handkerchief from his pocket, Merlin carefully picked up the pearl, letting it roll to the palm of his hand. Once standing, he held it out for Gaius to see.</p><p>“This could be…..” Gaius trailed off, lost in thought as he stared at the small orb. “I’ve heard stories that pearls pulled from the Lake of Avalon possess unmatched power, but they’re just old fairy tales. Legends say that a pearl must gifted from a high priestess.”</p><p>Merlin and Gaius looked down at the magical object. If this truly was a pearl from the Lake of Avalon, then how had Eric come to own it? At the sound of approaching footsteps, Merlin quickly folded the fabric around the pearl and shoved it in his pocket just as King Arthur appeared in the doorway.</p><p>“Why do you always look startled to see me,” Arthur asked taking in both men’s surprised expressions. “It makes me think you two are hiding something.”</p><p>“Nope,” Merlin answered a little too quickly. “What would we be hiding?”</p><p>Arthur surveyed his servant but decided not to answer. “Gaius,” he turned his attention to the elder physician, “did you find anything unusual?”</p><p>“No my Lord,” he answered. He never liked lying to Arthur but magical items had no place in Camelot, and they still didn’t know how dangerous the pearl was. “He has a large cut across his back, but he was killed, as you know, by a knife trough the heart.”</p><p>Arthur kept his eyes on Eric’s body. “You are certain there was no underlying cause?”</p><p>Merlin’s eyebrows frowned at the question. “You still don’t believe I killed him, do you?” </p><p>“Merlin, you would have a hard time killing a chicken,” Arthur answered, not bothering to face his friend.  It’s not that he didn’t believe him, he knew first hand how loyal Merlin was to his family, it was more a question of strength. “Do you have any idea how much force it takes to stab someone through the heart?”</p><p>Merlin actually didn’t, but he could guess. “I didn’t say it was easy. Would you have rather I stepped back and let him kill Gwaine?”</p><p>“Fine.” Arthur took a deep breath and held his hands out in defeat. “Gaius, did you find anything about the poison in the village?”</p><p>The elder man shook his head. “Sadly, no my Lord. There’s no way of knowing for sure where the curare came from.”</p><p>The King stared down at the body, lost in thought. Eric was dead, the assassin was dead, and all of Brolick’s other servants refused to even utter a word while the man in question merely sat in his prison cell, eagerly awaiting the day of the challenge.</p><p>“Make sure Gwaine has everything he needs to be ready for the challenge.” Arthur knew he couldn’t directly interfere, but he could see that his knight receives the best care possible. </p><p>“What Gwaine needs most is rest.” Gaius could hear the concern in Arthur’s voice, something he had rarely ever heard in King Uther’s voice.</p><p>“I’m afraid he won’t see it that way.”</p><p>The three men fell into a heavy silence. They knew what was at stake for Gwaine and what it meant to him. They all wanted to help their friend any way they could, but they knew their stubborn friend would be pushing himself harder than he should.  </p><p>***</p><p>The week went by slowly as an ominous air descended over Camelot. Gone were all the festivities and fanfare normally associated with a visiting monarch. Instead, the castle’s inhabitants were all waiting with bated breath. </p><p>Merlin and the knights had their hands full making sure Gwaine rested as much as possible. His wounds were healing well enough, and his strength was returning, which meant the injured knight was anxious to train in preparation for his up coming challenge.</p><p>“Maybe we should stop for the day,” Leon suggested as he watched Gwaine grimace in pain as he tried to catch his breath. “Gaius said you shouldn’t overtax yourself.”</p><p>Gwaine took another deep breath as he leaned forward, balancing his weight on his sword to help keep him standing. “Just give me a second to catch my breathe.” Gwaine knew he had reached his limits, but he wasn’t ready to stop just yet. “I can go a few more rounds if you’re up for it.” </p><p>The two men were on the training field, attempting a few easy drills.</p><p>Gwaine straightened, trying to hide a wince when the movement pulled his injured side. The stab wound was now scared over and healing well, but it wouldn’t take much for the wound to open up again. The angry red cauterized wounds were a different story.</p><p>“Gwaine,” Leon moved to close the distance between the them. “I don’t think any amount of training is going to rebuilt your strength in a week’s time. You’re a good fighter, but your limited strength and injuries put you at a great disadvantage. You need time to allow your body to heal.” </p><p>The injured man’s lips pursed in frustration and for a second Leon thought he might throw his sword. Gwaine knew it was the truth, but time wasn’t on his side right now. He’d spent years waiting for his chance to go one on one with Brolick, and he hated to fact that he wasn’t at full strength.</p><p>“I think you should start thinking of a strategy instead of exhausting yourself like this.” Leon watched his friend carefully. He was still paler than normal and he looked thinner, not to mention he barely had any mobility in his left arm, which meant the limb was not going to be useful during the fight.</p><p>“I’ve already got a plan,” Gwaine countered, voice cold and distant, “I’m going to kill him.”</p><p>Leon took a deep breath. He had guessed as much from the way the younger man was pushing himself and swinging his sword. “That’s not exactly what I’d call a proper battle plan.”</p><p>“I’m done with the politics.”</p><p>“This isn’t about that,” Leon stepped closer again, noticing how the younger man still hadn’t met his gaze. “You’re letting your emotions get the best of you and it’s going to get you killed.”</p><p>“None of you have the right to tell me how I should feel,” Gwaine spat as he stalked off towards the armory where the knights stored their swords and chainmail. </p><p>Leon could hear the anger and frustration in each word. Under normal circumstances, Leon knew Gwaine would be an even match, but with the challenge only days away, the first knight of Camelot had many reasons to be worried. </p><p>He gave the other man a few minute’s head start, knowing he would be able to catch up to him in the storage room. By the time he entered, Gwaine was sitting on a bench staring blankly at the wall, sword resting along the bench beside him.</p><p>“I can never forgive him for what he’s done,” Gwaine spoke silently.  </p><p>“No one said you have too,” Leon waited till his words sunk in, “but you’re going to have to put that aside during the fight.” </p><p>“Strategy,” Gwaine huffed out, meeting the taller man’s eye, acknowledging the truth of what he was saying with a small smile. “Any suggestions on how to do that?”</p><p>Leon took a seat on the bench next to Gwiane. “I’m not sure, but knowing you, you’ll think of something,” Leon offered. This was something Gwaine had to discover on his own and they both knew that. “But what ever it is, your best chance is to doing it fast. The longer the fight drags on, the weaker you’ll get, and I think we can both agree that will be Brolick’s strategy.”</p><p>***</p><p>Gwaine was sitting at the table, pushing his food around in his plate absentmindedly. Merlin and Giaus still hadn’t returned from their latest errand and he was enjoying some time to himself. </p><p>Despite his best efforts, his thoughts continued to turn towards Brolick, Aside from his disadvantage, there was an other obvious problem. </p><p>Killing Brolick would solve nothing.</p><p>Killing Brolick now would be no different then if he had done it years ago. Nothing’s changed. With Brolick dead, his children would be forced out of Orkney and they would no doubt look to seek vengeance against him. Never mind the fact that Gwaine was still not convinced he would want to leave Camelot to take up the position of Lord of Orkney.</p><p>“Maybe it’s time to do things differently,” he mused to himself.</p><p>He was brought out of his thoughts by a knock at the door. His brows frowned in confusion since no one ever knocked at the physician’s chambers, they just walked in. When a second round of knocking sounded through the silent chamber, Gwaine got to his feet and headed towards the door, using the chairs and wall as a support.</p><p>He knew the guards were still in the hall as he’d passed them when he’d returned from training with Leon. Swinging the door open slowly, he pulled himself up straighter when his gaze fell on Queen Annis.</p><p>“I was hoping to have a moment of your time,” she explained seeing his surprise. “May I?”</p><p>Gwaine suddenly remembered himself, and bowed politely as best he could without falling flat on his face. “Yes, of course your majesty.” He moved to the side to allow the visiting monarch entry, noticing that her entourage stayed in the hall. When it was clear no one else was entering, he closed the door.</p><p>Looking the young man over, Queen Annis could see the tired slump in his shoulders and the weary lines of pain in his face. Moving towards an empty chair by the table, she gracefully took a seat. “Please sit,” she gestured towards the chair Gwaine was previously occupying. </p><p>Hesitantly, Gwaine moved to take the offered seat. “Thank you, your majesty.” He wasn’t normally nervous, but as he sat there facing Queen Annis, Gwaine could feel his stomach doing summersaults. </p><p>“It seems these past few days have not been easy for you,” she couldn’t help noticing how hesitant the younger man seemed. No doubt he already knew why she was here. “Not many people can say they’ve survived being shot with a poisoned bolt.”</p><p>Gwaine kept his hands clenched in his lap, a slight chill running through his left shoulder at the memory of the bolt. The feel of the wooden shaft through his body wasn’t something he was going to forget any time soon.</p><p>“Wasn’t the first time,” he admitted, adding his trade mark grin, “but hopefully it will the last.”</p><p>Queen Annis smiled back. “For your sake, I certainly hope so.”</p><p>She’d also heard the stories circulating around the court of Caerleon about Sir Gwaine, the knight of Camelot. It was said he was handsome, charming and a skilled fighter. Sitting across from him at the small table, it was clear the first two claims were not exaggerated, which led her to believe there might be truth in the last one as well.</p><p>Perhaps Gwaine’s chances of winning were higher than she thought. For her, Brolick’s defeat would be a great political victory, allowing her to change the laws and appoint her own noblemen to the seat of Orkney, should Gwaine chose to stay in Camelot that is.</p><p>“Have you given much thought to what you shall do should you win your challenge?” She didn’t bother with polite conversation, instead choosing the get straight to the point.</p><p>Gwaine looked up to meet the Queen’s gaze. He had anticipated her visit. “I’ve not yet made my decision.” Deep down he already knew he wasn’t going to leave Camelot, but if he had no intentions of become Lord of Orkney, then what right did he have to challenge Brolick? That was another decision weighing him down and he knew both Queen Annis and King Arthur were anxious to hear his answer.</p><p>“An honest answer,” she studied him a second longer, before getting to her feet, waving for Gwaine to stay seated as he made to stand. “It would be an honour to have you serve at my court, however I must make it clear that a Lord of Caerleon can not serve two kingdoms.”</p><p>She held his gaze a second longer to make sure he understood her meaning, before heading towards the door. The door opened for her before she reached it as her servants were waiting silently, and she paused in the doorway, giving him one last look before stepping out into the hallway. </p><p>The door closed, leaving Gwaine alone to his thoughts once again.</p><p>What he wouldn’t give for a few rounds of mead right about now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This was only ever going to end one way.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for being patient. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. Hopefully it won't take me as long to finish the last chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The knights of Camelot stood shoulder to shoulder with Gwaine, as they waited for Sir Brolick to arrive. The morning air was cool and despite the early hour, the men had been up for hours. When it was clear Gwaine was not going to get anymore sleep, Percival suggested they find some breakfast and prepare for the challenge. Elyan and Leon soon joined them in the armory, and the four went about a familiar, albite quiet, routine of sharpening swords and preparing for battle.</p><p>Leon kept his gaze ahead. In his periphery he could see Gwaine shift from one foot to the other, the only outward sign the man was nervous. And with reason. They’d all done their best to help Gwaine prepare for the challenge, but today they could only watch. Gwaine’s fate was entirely in his hands. </p><p>Arthur watched from his position next to Queen Guinevere and Queen Annis. His heart swelled with pride at the sight of his men showing solidarity and loyalty to one of their own. Leon, Percival and Elyan were all dressed in their chainmail and bright red capes bearing the crest of Camelot, while Gwaine wore only a thin red tunic. With his shoulder injury, there was no way the man could move with the added weight.</p><p>He knew the knights had tried to persuade Gwaine to wear more protection, but the injured man knew he would need all the mobility he could get. Brolick was not going to be easily defeated and the man was sure to try a few tricks. In anticipation Arthur had attached his sword to his belt, its edge sharpened and ready for use.</p><p>Finaly Brolick was escorted to the field by an armed guard. Everyone watched in silence as the Caerleon knight approached. He too had chosen to forgo the normal knight’s protective attire, though his reasons were purely egotistical in nature.</p><p>“Such a beautiful day for a challenge,” he called out to the King and Queens, before turning his full attention to his opponent. “This has been a long time coming.”</p><p>Arthur had no desire to prolong this any more than it already had, and he nodded to Queen Annis.</p><p>“The rules are simple. The man left standing wins the rights to all lands and titles belonging to Orkney. The looser relinquishes all claim. Do all parties agree?” She looked from Brolick to Gwaine, waiting to see a sign of acknowledgement. Gwaine nodded stiffly, though his eyes never left Brolick. </p><p>Brolick on the other hand, turned a sly grin towards the monarchs, before bowing down in a mock show of respect.</p><p>“Knights to your positions.”</p><p>Leon gently placed a hand on Gwaine’s shoulder. “Remember, the faster you can end this, the better,” he reminded the younger man, although there was no need.  </p><p>Readjusting his grip on the hilt of his sword, Gwaine took a deep breath, before heading towards Brolick. The knights stopped a mere few feet apart, the closest he’s ever been to the man who killed his mother and brother.</p><p>The tension between the two was visible for all to see, and for the first time since meeting Gwaine, the knights and the King of Camelot finally got to see the man from the stories the servants spoke about. </p><p>Gone was the mischievous smile, the carefree stance and the teasing remarks. Instead they only saw a seasoned fighter, brows knitted in concentration and a calmness in his stance that spoke of skill and confidence. This was the Sir Gwaine of Camelot whom everyone was talking about. The one who stood up against Morgana’s men.</p><p>Queen Annis rose from her seat, and all eyes turned towards the two men in anticipation. “Begin!”</p><p>Brolick attacked with so much speed, he caught everyone by surprise. Muscles memory is what saved Gwaine as he parried each attack and deflected his opponent’s sword without having to give it much thought. It wasn’t long though, before he felt out of breath and his left arm ached painfully. He knew he wouldn’t be able to keep his left grip for long.</p><p>Pushing back, he managed to create some distance between them, and quickly recovered his position, ready for a second onslaught. The technique allowed him to rest his shoulder, and he knew even small pauses could mean the difference.</p><p>Arthur studied his knight with surprise. They had spent the last year training, and never had he seen Gwaine fight with such perfect form or technique. Just one more thing he hadn’t known about the man.</p><p>“Take your time,” Brolick taunted, “I can wait till you compose yourself.” </p><p>Gwaine forced himself not to fall for the taunt. If he was going to win, then he needed to be smart about this. Preserve his strength till he saw an opening. He pushed aside the part of him that wanted to rip Brolick apart, and focused instead on the man’s fighting stance, watching his movements carefully and studying his technique.</p><p>This is what he was good at. This he could do.</p><p>He pushed aside the throbbing pain he could feel through his shoulder, and moved to the right in a circular motion, forcing Brolick to do the same in order to maintain the distance. Brolick smiled as he attacked again, each strike connecting hard with Gwaine’s sword in the simple goal of taxing what little strength he had.</p><p>Gwaine kept a tight grip on his sword, both hands jostled by the metal on metal strikes. He gritted his teeth as the vibrations jarred his injured shoulder, but he refused to show weakness and instead focused on his opponent’s movements.</p><p>Brolick was stronger, and he lunged forwards a third time, attacking with speed rather than form in an attempt to over power the injured man. Gwaine deflected the attacks, doing his best to use his opponent’s strength against him, and once again he was able to push the other man back.</p><p>As he straightened up, he felt his foot catch on a stone and had to change his stance to catch his balance. In the fraction of a second he was distracted, Brolick saw his chance to strike, and he wasted no time. Gwaine managed to raise his sword in time to deflect the blade, but he was not able to recover his proper footing.</p><p>Off balance, Gwaine couldn’t stop his body from spinning due to the force of the attack and he was too late to block a well aimed punch to his injured left shoulder. The fact that he managed to on to his sword was a surprise even to him as he was sent crashing into the dirt, black spots of pain invading his vision.</p><p>Through the fog that seemed to be closing in around him, he could hear the other knights shouting at the poor conduct, and in his periphery, Gwaine caught sight of Brolick approaching. His instincts took over as he rolled to the side just as the tip of Brolick’s sword dug into the dirt where he’d been just seconds ago.</p><p>Scrambling to his feet, his left arm hung limply by his side while his right hand kept a firm grip on his sword. He hesitantly flexed the fingers in his left hand, wincing when pain shot through his shoulder at even the slightest movement. </p><p>He felt himself sway slightly, and he dug his feet in to steady himself while taking in a deep breathe. It helped clear some of the fog in his brain.</p><p>Arthur felt his own hand close around his sword, and he could see his own fear mirrored in the faces of his men. By their tense posture, it was clear they too wanted to come to Gwaine’s aide.</p><p>“Not so tough now, eh lad?” Brolick’s voice carried across the practice yard.</p><p>Gwaine gritted his teeth to keep any remark he had to himself. Instead, he tried once again to get his left arm to cooperate, knowing his chances to win were drastically decreased wielding his sword one handed. </p><p>Searing pain radiated from his shoulder, but he was able to make a fist and move the limb an inch. </p><p>“You just don’t know when to give up,” Brolick growled as he attacked again, swinging his sword aggressively, doubling his efforts to land a hit in pure frustration. He must have assumed Gwaine would be an easy opponent.</p><p>Again, the Camelot knight found himself taking up a defensive position as he deflected the other man’s attacks. He could feel his right arm tiring by the force of Brolick’s onslaught as his left arm swung uselessly by his side. This was taking too much out of him, and he could feel his movements getting sluggish.</p><p>And then he saw it.</p><p>His chance to get under Brolick’s guard. It was only a fraction of a second, but it was all he needed.</p><p>He used his weight and a quick side step to push Brolick away, once again creating some distance and hopefully a second to catch his breath and what little strength he could gather.</p><p>Gwaine fought against the pain as he brought his left hand to grip his sword’s hilt. He would need both hands for this. His fingers were stiff and they clutched clumsily at the hilt, but somehow he managed to get a firm grip. </p><p>Unfortunately, his opponent was tiring with the game of cat and mouse, and quickly turned to attack again, his face twisted in rage as he came at the injured knight. </p><p>Gwaine took a deep breath. He deflected the first strike. And the second one, and then planted his left foot, waiting for the third. As predicted, on the third attack Brolick swung his sword in a large arc, that when deflected, left his entire right side vulnerable for attack.</p><p>But only if you were close enough.</p><p>He felt the tip of Brolick’s sword dig into his left upper arm, but he ignored it and pushed forwards, closing the distance between the two, much to the other man’s surprise. He hands were sure and steady, as he thrust into his opponent’s side all the way to the bell guard.</p><p>Everything around him faded out of focus as he stood face to face with Brolick, the other man’s eyes widened in shock. He’d spent his entire life waiting for this moment and as he watched Brolick’s mouth open and close without any noise, he couldn’t help but feel a sense of closure. Maybe now he could finally put the ghost of his past to rest. Gwaine pulled his sword back, ignoring the wet tugging sound that accompanied the motion, and took a shaky step back, his let arm falling limply to his side once more.</p><p>Brolick fell to his knees, his sword dropping beside him as he pressed his hand to the wound. The sound of their labored breathing filled the yard, everyone else waiting in stunned silence by the sudden end. </p><p>“Finish it boy,” Brolick gasped, eying the younger man.</p><p>Gwaine stood there, chest heaving in exhaustion, staring down at the man who had murdered his family and had stolen what was his. His grip tightened around the hilt of his sword. The rules for a challenge had always been “to the last man standing”, and the popular interpretation was to the death.</p><p>“No,” Gwaine rasped, “it’s over. You’ve lost.” He waited to see what Brolick would do.</p><p>He was exhausted and he could feel the warm blood dripping down his arm. There was no way he would be able to get a firm hold on the sword with both hands again, and the pain in his shoulder was leaving him slightly lightheaded. </p><p>Brolick gritted his teeth in frustration, his breath coming in short shallow gasps as he stared up at Gwaine. “Too much a coward to kill me.” When it was clear the younger knight wasn't going to attack, Brolick cursed under his breathe. Slowly, he reached a shaky, bloody hand towards his sword, no intentions of giving up despite the serious wound. </p><p>Too everyone’s surprise, he managed to pull himself up to unsteady feet. It was clear the effort had taken what little strength he had left, but he still refused to cede the victory. Shakily, he held his sword up, tip pointed towards the knight of Camelot, every intention to strike.</p><p>Gwaine knocked the sword out of his hand with a quick swing of his own, though the motion sent him stumbling a bit before he caught his balance. </p><p>Brolick slumped back to his knees once the sword was knocked from his grip, his hand going back to add pressure to his side. By now blood had seeped through the fabric of his tunic and was leaving a large stain. </p><p>The two stared at each other, shoulders hunched in pain and chests heaving, neither one backing down. At this point it was a matted of wills; which one of the two could hang on to consciousness.</p><p>The silence stretched out as everyone watched.</p><p>“Sir Gwaine, I pronounce you the victor,” Queen Annis’ voice rang out through the yard.</p><p>He heard the instant uproar of cheers around him, but it took a few extra seconds for his fog filled mind to comprehend, not daring to break eye contact with Brolick.</p><p>He was snapped out of his daze by Percival’s firm grip on his good shoulder, the larger man having reached him first. He hadn’t realized he was swaying until the bigger man was there to hold him steady. Merlin was at his side moments later, wrapping the bleeding arm quickly and efficiently. From somewhere nearby he could hear Arthur giving orders, his ears trained to find that voice among the noise, but he was having a hard time connecting the words.</p><p>He could feel himself being pulled to the side, and he went without so much as a second thought. He was suddenly feeling very tired and all the commotion around him wasn’t helping. Remembering Brolick, Gwaine turned back to see what had happened to his opponent.</p><p>The Caerleon knight was being treated by Queen Annis’ men as well as Gaius, the court physician having been ordered to help by the King. </p><p>Not wanting to be in the way, Arthur moved to face Gwaine, a look of what one could only assume was pride. His expression quickly turned to one of concern when he noticed his knight still held his sword in a tight grip. He moved closer till he was standing in front of him, waiting till he caught Gwaine’s eye. Noticing he still held a white-knuckle grip on his sword, the King slowly reached for Gwaine’s weapon.</p><p>“It’s over Gwaine, you’ve won.” He kept his voice soft and calm.</p><p>It took a fraction of a second before recognition flashed across the pair of brown eyes and Gwaine looked down at his hand. Arthur carefully took the weapon from him and he handed it off to Elyan without turning away from his friend.</p><p>“Well done, Sir Gwaine.” </p><p>As soon as he heard the words, Gwaine let go.</p><p>He let go of everything. </p><p>His nightmares, his doubts, his anger.</p><p>And his remaining sliver of consciousness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay Gwaine! Was there any doubt?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gwaine must decide who he shall serve; Camelot or Caerleon.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The end is near! This chapter was originally part of the last one, but I decided to split it in two when it was taking forever to finalize. That means that there's still one chapter left( and it's already half written). Also, I've reworked the ending of chapter 13 not long after I posted it. So if you were quick to read it when it got posted, you may have missed the slight changes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fact that Gwaine had held on for as long as he had, spoke volumes about his inner strength. As soon as Queen Annis declared the knight of Camelot the victor, the rest of the knights of the Round table had rushed to his side. He was swaying dangerously by the time they reached him, and by the startled look of surprise on his face, it seemed he hadn’t noticed.</p><p>Thankfully, Percival had maintained his firm grip on the injured man and between the taller knight and Arthur, they were able to catch Gwaine when he finally did loose conciseness.</p><p>Gaius assured them he was just exhausted and all he needed was rest, and so Arthur and Merlin settled down in the physician’s chamber to, once again, keep watch over their friend. The knights of the Round table each came to share the vigil and Guinevere came with a servant to deliver dinner.</p><p>It was well into the evening before Gwaine started stirring.</p><p>Merlin was out of his chair and by his bedside instantly. “Gwaine?”</p><p>The knight groaned sleepily and turned his head towards the voice, instantly recognizing it. “Should I be…. worried about….. always waking up …..in your room?” A small smile pulled at the corner of Gwaine’s lips, though he made no attempt to open his eyes.</p><p>Merlin chuckled. “If you’d rather be in your own room, you should stop fainting.”</p><p>Gwaine pried his eyes open, attempting to glare up at the servant, though the efforts lacked its normal fierceness. “Didn’t faint.”</p><p>“Would you rather we say you swooned?” Arthur asked from his chair, a mischievous look on his face.</p><p>Merlin let out a loud laugh before covering his mouth with his hand, whispering a quick apology when he noticed Gwaine flinch at the volume. Arthur, for his part was not bothering to hide his ear to ear smile. The injured man groaned at the friendly jab at his pride and he allowed his eyes to slide close again.</p><p>His left arm throbbed painfully and he was pretty sure it would take longer for the limb to heal, but that didn’t bother him. In fact, he felt more relaxed and carefree than he could ever remember feeling.</p><p>If the past week has taught him anything, it was that Camelot was his home. Despite the demons that haunted him, his friends hadn’t turned their backs. They had stood by his side every step of the way. Arthur, Merlin, Percival, Elyan, Leon, Guinevere. Gaius. They were his family. It was a nice feeling.</p><p>He stifled a yawn, still feeling tired though he had just woken. It had been a long two weeks and all he wanted to do was sleep for the next month, but he knew he still had a few things to sort out.</p><p>“Brolick?” he asked in a steady voice, forcing his eyes open again to look at Arthur.</p><p>Arthur leaned forwards in his chair, his expression becoming serious. “Injured, but alive.” He gave the words a few seconds to sink in. “Gaius has done all he can to treat him, but it’s still unclear if he’ll be strong enough to survive. He’ll remain in Camelot until he’s fit to travel back to Caerleon, one way or another.”</p><p>Gwaine took a deep breathe. “Good,” he managed sleepily, sinking back into the pillow and letting his eyes drift shut again. It had never been his intentions to kill his opponent, although even he had to admit he wouldn’t shed a tear for the man should he die in the next few days. “I’ll need to speak with Queen Annis.”</p><p>Arthur had expected that. He rubbed a hand across his chin as he studied the man in front of him. The moment Queen Annis had declared the challenge over, Sir Gwaine, knight of Camelot added Lord of Orkney and nobleman of the court of Caerleon to his title.</p><p>It was his birthright and Arthur was happy for his friend.</p><p>But a man can not serve two kingdoms.</p><p>That meant he would have to renounce his loyalty to one of them. And though Arthur would love to think their friendship was enough to keep the younger man at his side, he couldn’t help the bit of doubt from creeping in.</p><p>“I’ll arrange an audience in the morning, if your up for it.” So far Gwaine hadn’t given him any indication of his intentions, but he wasn’t going to force the issue. He would know the man’s decision soon enough.</p><p>“Mmm. Thank you,” came the groggy reply.</p><p>***</p><p>In the morning, Camelot’s King and Queen, as well as Caerleon’s Queen were waiting in the audience chambers. Once again, the Queens occupied the thrones of Camelot while Arthur stood to the side. The three monarchs had chosen to again limit the audience. To one side of the room stood Queen Annis’ trusted nobility and on the other, stood Elyan and Leon.</p><p>The room was silent in anticipation, and all eyes were drawn to the back doors by the sound of approaching footsteps. Moments later, Gwaine appeared followed closely behind by Percival and Merlin.</p><p>Gwaine’s left arm was hanging in a sling, and his steps were slow and stead, but determined. He entered the grand room, his chin held high and looking every inch a son of nobility. Arthur crossed his arms as he surveyed the man in front of him.</p><p>So much had changed in the last week, and the change was evident in the way Gwaine carried himself. Despite the heavy bandages and the hollowed cheek bones, he held himself tall, proud.</p><p>As Gwaine came to a stop in front of the King and Queens, Percival took his place next to the other knights while Merlin slinked to stand behind the King.</p><p>Arthur surveyed his friend as the silence stretched out.</p><p>“Sir Gwaine, knight of Camelot,” Queen Annis spoke, “I applaud your victory. And as such, the lands and title of Lord of Orkney are rightfully yours.” Arthur and the other knights watched closely.</p><p>Gwaine fought back his emotions, taking in a deep breathe. For years he’d only dreamed of restoring his family’s name and honoring his father. Now it was finally over. “Thank you,” Gwaine nodded once he found his voice.</p><p>“Have you come to a decision?”</p><p>Ignoring the stares of anticipation from his fellow knights and king, Gwaine stood to his full height. “I have,” he spoke, his voice finding strength. “It would be an honor to take my place as Lord of Orkney and serve your majesty, however my loyalty lies with Camelot. My sword and my heart belong to it’s King and Queen.”</p><p>Arthur remained silent as Gwaine’s gaze shifted towards him for a fraction of a second, before turning back to Queen Annis.</p><p>“I relinquish my claim,” he bowed his head respectfully.</p><p>Queen Annis smiled at the young man. She had known his answer the moment they had spoken a few days ago. She couldn’t help but feel a little jealous of the younger King. Unlike her husband and King Uther, Arthur had surrounded himself with people who he respected, cared for and treated as an equal, and in return he had their unquestionable loyalty and friendship. He had created a brotherhood that would fight to uphold the values of Camelot no matter who sat on the throne.</p><p>“I understand,” she nodded and stood from her chair, “the crest of Camelot suits you well.” She caught King Arthur’s eye, smiling fondly before moving to step down from the podium, not wanting to intrude further on Camelot’s victory.</p><p>“If I may, your highness,” Gwaine quickly continued, waiting till the elder monarch turned back to face him. “Though I choose the relinquish my claim, I have no right to speak on my sister’s behalf. As daughter to Sir Gherris, I feel her claim is as valid as mine, and she should be able to decide for herself.”</p><p>Queen Annis stared back in surprise. This she was not expecting. “Such a noble gesture Sir Gwaine.” She noticed how his jaw line tensed and his shoulders squared as she studied him further. “Very well. I will govern in your family’s name until your sister presents herself to the court of Caerleon with her decision.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Gwaine bowed once again politely. “And I have one more favor to ask of you, your majesty.”</p><p>Queen Annis raised an eyebrow, this time in curiosity. “Go on.”</p><p>“I also ask that no harm is to come to Brolick’s family. It is my wish that his wife and children be allowed to remain in Orkney if they so choose.”</p><p>Slowly, she moved towards him, carefully studying him. She could tell her approach was making him uncomfortable but he still met her gaze, though it held no hostility.</p><p>“You would allow the family of the man who killed yours remain in your ancestral home?”</p><p>Gwaine swallowed nervously. “Yes, I wish to put an end to this meaningless killing. I will not run them out of their home."</p><p>“And what if your sister is not as forgiving?”</p><p>He had thought about that as well. “Then she will have to learn to live with them. However, I doubt my sister will wish to return among the noble class.”</p><p>Gwaine left the rest unspoken. When his father died, no one at court had raised a finger to help his mother, and like King Caerleon, they all turned a blind eye. Everyone knew the danger she faced, and still they did nothing. Clara resented all of nobility as fiercely as Gwaine once did, and he knew his sister would never want to return among their ranks.</p><p>“Very well, Sir Gwaine.” Queen Annis held the young man’s gaze a second longer. “I’ll await your arrival at court.” She gave him a warm smile before turning to leave, politely nodding to King Arthur and Queen Guinevere as she left the audience chamber, her entourage following quickly behind.</p><p>Gwaine turned to face Arthur, feeling a little nervous. From his position near his throne, King Arthur stared down at his knight. He was relieved to hear Gwaine denounce his claim but at the same time he was a little shocked. As Lord of Orkney, he would have wealth and power. Most men would do almost anything for just one of those things, and Gwaine had just given it away like it meant nothing.</p><p>But that should not have come as a surprise. <em>Family.</em> That’s what matter most to Gwaine. Looking around at the other knights still standing to the side, he knew it’s what Gwaine had found in Camelot.</p><p>“I guess that means you’re stuck with me, eh?” Gwaine joked, trying to ease the tension.</p><p>Arthur unfolded his arms, and crossed the hall towards his friend. He gripped the man’s good shoulder fondly and gave it a light squeeze. “So long as you’re buying drinks tonight.”  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know you all knew Gwaine was going to stay in Camelot, but hope you enjoyed how it played out. The last chapter will hopefully tie off all the loose ends in neat little bows.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gwaine goes to see Clara in the hope to reconcile with her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally! The end!</p><p>I'd hoped to finish before the month of November since I knew I would have other projects starting, leaving me with little time for writing. I almost made it, but I still managed to find pockets of 10-15 minutes here and there to finish the last few chapters. That being said, I hope you all find it a fitting conclusion to my story. I left some doors open for possible other stories, but they won't be anytime soon.</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just as they were approaching the small isolated farm the villagers nearby had directed them towards, a woman came walking up the path, balancing a basket full of corn on her hips. She stopped as soon as she saw them, but she didn’t look afraid. Her dark hair was tied up, with loose wavy strands framing her delicate face, but the fire in her eyes and the way she stood her ground was very familiar.</p><p>Slowly, Gwaine swung his leg over his horse and gingerly lowered himself down trying not strain his left shoulder. He knew the other two men were watching his movements carefully, ready to lend a hand should he need it, but he was convinced his pride alone could keep him upright.</p><p>“Hello, Clarrissant.” He stood facing his sister making sure to keep a slight distance. He wasn’t sure how she was going to react, given on how badly they had parted ways. He quickly noticed how much she’d grown since the last time he’d seen her. She looked healthy, and strong, and not at all the thin pale girl he remembered.</p><p>“I can’t pay.” The woman called after a moment, staring at Arthur then Merlin and completely ignoring Gwaine. “Whatever he owes you,” she continued seeing their confused looks, “I can’t pay.” </p><p>She made to walk past him but Gwaine quickly stepped to the side, blocking her way. “Clara wait, please.” He waited till she met his gaze, not deterred by the hostility he saw there. “It’s not what you think. These are my friends.”</p><p>“Doesn’t say much considering the sort of company who used to keep,” she quickly retorted. The two siblings’ laps into a heavy silence, each remembering the bands of foul men Gwaine had fallen in with before he left. Clearly there was still a lot of hurt feelings.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Gwaine spoke calmly. The last thing he wanted was to argue with his sister. “I’m sorry about what I said and how I left things between us.”</p><p>“You’re sorry?!” She yelled angrily, throwing her basket to the ground and shoving her brother. “I looked for you! I looked for you for months,” she shoved him harder with each word.</p><p>Gwaine hissed in pain as he took the blows, turning slightly to shield his injured shoulder, but he refused to back away. He deserved her anger. He was ashamed to say that in all his years away, he’d never considered she would look for him.</p><p>“You left me,” her voice trembled as tears shone in her eyes, letting her hands drop to her side, “I didn’t know where you were or if I’d ever see you again. I thought you were dead!”</p><p>Gwaine took a deep breathe, “I was wrong to leave Clara, but I needed to find that out myself.” </p><p>Merlin and Arthur watched the two from their mounts, feeling like intruders on a private moment between siblings, but they also weren’t going to leave Gwaine. The man had a knack for getting himself into to trouble and with his injuries still healing, it was a risk they weren’t about to take.</p><p>“What do you want?” Clara’s tone sharpened as she took a step back while her gaze shifted uncertainly from her brother up to Arthur and Merlin, eying them each coldly. “Why the change of heart after all this time? I don’t have any money.”</p><p>Gwaine looked back at his friends, before stepping forwards and closing the distance between him and his sister. “I’ve defeated Brolick. He’s no longer the Lord of Orkney.”</p><p>“What?” The surprise was clear on her face, her eyes locking on her brother once again.</p><p>“It’s over, Clara.” He carefully watched his sister’s expression morph from surprise to relief, and every other emotion in between. "No more hiding, no more living in fear or always looking over your shoulder."</p><p>Clarrissant felt a sense of relief she though she would never know. She studied her brother, only now noticing the bandages on his left arm and the way he supported the limb. Clearly, he had some injury, and by the way the other two kept an eye on him, she could only assume it was not a minor scrape. She then turned her attention to his clothes, the rich colour and fabric drawing a stark contract against her stained and tattered dress. In fact, his two friends looked just as well kept as he did. Their clothes barely showing any spec of dirt. </p><p>“If you’re not here for money, then what do you want?” Her voice had taken on a more distrusting tone.</p><p>“Clara,” Gwaine smiled warmly at his sister knowing what he was about to say next was something she had never dreamed she would hear, “the lands and title of Orkney are yours if you want them.”</p><p>She stared back silently, still eying him suspiciously. You could see her trying to understand what he had said and all it’s implications. “Why?” she finally asked, “Why aren’t you taking it?”</p><p>He knew this conversation was inevitable. “It’s a long story,” he offered staring at his sister through his loose bangs. “Do you mind if we come in?”</p><p>Her stare hardened as she once again scrutinized her brother and his companions.</p><p>Gwaine held up a hand in a show of surrender, his left arm staying down by his side. “No trick, Clara. No catch.”</p><p>Her gaze softened slightly, shifting over to Arthur and Merlin, before falling back on her brother. “Only if you help with the harvest,” she said after a long moment. “My husband and my son won’t be back till next week and there’s a lot of work to be done.”</p><p>Now it was Gwaine’s turn to stare back in surprise. He knew his sister had wanted a family, but the idea of her married with a child of her own still came as a shock. Snapping his attention over to the basket in her hands, he realized he wouldn’t be much help out in the field when an idea came to mind. “Of course we’ll help,” he offered, casting Merlin and Arthur a sly grin.</p><p>“Good, you can start with picking these up and bringing them to town,” she instructed before heading back towards the farm. “There are three other baskets by the house. Get to it.”</p><p>Clara turned and headed back towards the farm, leaving the three men staring at the corn scattered on the ground.</p><p>Gwaine turned to his two friends, a smile across his face. “You heard the lady.” He took extra delight in the unamused look on Arthur’s face.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>“Ready?”</p><p>Gwaine held his good arm out to his sister, hoping to help calm her nerves as they waited for the doors to open. She silently nodded, looping her arm through her brother’s and hooking their elbows tightly. Unlike her, he was clam, sure and confident as he stood in his full knight’s armor, complete with a bright red cape bearing Camelot’s crest. He was no longer the angry boy who had stormed out on her after a heated argument.</p><p>Clarissant stared into her brother’s warm eyes, noticing how much he’d grown. She was still adjusting to the idea of her little brother being a knight of Camelot. According to Merlin, her brother had made quite a name for himself and was well respected among the other men. But the real shock came when she learned he was traveling with the King of Camelot, whom was a close friend. </p><p>It all seemed too surreal to her, almost like the past few days were all a dream. </p><p>She brushed a stray strand of hair from her eyes, before readjusting the midsection of her dress, attempting smooth out the fabric.</p><p>“Stop fussing, you look fine.” Gwaine whispered quietly, his voice soft and gentle.</p><p>She let her hand drop to her side, letting out a huff of frustration at being caught. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d worn a dress as beautiful as this one. She did remember her mother owning many dresses of various styles and colour, and it had always been her dream to have one just like it. She felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach and she wondered how her brother could be so unfazed. She took a deep breath hoping to calm her nerves, taking strength from him.</p><p>Casting a quick glance towards his sister, Gwaine made a mental note to thank Gwen for her forethought. The beautiful green dress fit perfectly, and Clara looked every inch a member of nobility. Before leaving Camelot, Queen Guinevere had given him one of her dresses, much to the knight’s confusion. She told him to bring it with him, just in case, and as it turned out, she was right. </p><p>“This is pretty,” Clara pointed to the ring hanging on a silver chain around her brother’s neck. “Where is this from?”</p><p>Gwaine brought his hand up to twirl the ring around a few times. It felt strange with the absent weight of the pendant, but the smooth contour was all too familiar. He’d carried both for so long, he’d never thought he would be able to let go of either one, but the past few months have proven him wrong. Perhaps one day he could let go the ring, but for the moment it still weighed heavily on his heart.  “That’s a story for another time.”</p><p>She watched as he held the ring in his fingers before letting in fall back against his chest. His face took on a somber expression, and Clara could have sworn he looked sad. But just as quickly, it was gone.</p><p>The doors swung open, and Gwaine gave his sister a reassuring smile before leading her into the grand throne room of the court of Caerleon. On each side, knights and noblemen stared at the siblings as they made there way forwards towards Queen Annis. Instinctively, the knight of Camelot scanned the faces in search of his King. He let out a small breath when he spotted both Arthur and Merlin near the front of the room, making quick eye contact before turning his attention back to Queen Annis. He kept a slow pace, letting his sister take in her surroundings, as he knew all eyes were on them, or more specifically on her.</p><p>“Sir Gwaine and Lady Clarissant,” Queen Annis welcomed them, getting to her feet. “I warmly welcome you to the court of Caerleon.”</p><p>Gwaine and Clarissant bowed politely. “Thank you, your Majesty,” Gwaine answered. His sister couldn’t help but admire the steadiness of his voice, but then again, confidence was never something her brother lacked.</p><p>The Queen turned her attention to Clarissant, smiling warmly at the tall woman facing her. “As I’m sure you are aware, Sir Gwaine has denounced his claim to the lands and title of Orkney. Though perhaps unconventional, I acknowledge your right to lay claim to the honour as a living descendent of Sir Gharris, previous Lord of Orkney, if you so choose it, and retake your position in the court of Caerleon.”</p><p>The room fell silent as everyone stared at Clarissant waiting for her response. This was the first time a woman of a direct bloodline was offered any noble status in her own right. Gwaine forced himself not to let his gaze wonder. This was his sister’s moment, and he wasn’t going to distract from it.</p><p>“Thank you, your majesty, I accept.” Clara unlinked her arm from her brother to stand on her own facing the Queen, “and as such I have several changes I wish to make immediately with your Majesty's approval, of course.” </p><p>There was a rushed murmur around the room that was instantly silenced by the Queen’s raised hand. Annis could see the younger woman was nervous, but to her credit, she was determined not to let it show.</p><p>Annis knew what was coming next, Gwaine having sought out an audience with the monarch last night wanting to give her the information in private so as not to insult her in her own court. A considerate gesture that was well appreciated. It seemed he had given the situation a considerable amount of thought, and together the siblings had decided what should be done with their ancestral lands.</p><p>Annis waved for her scribe, and a small man appeared to their left taking his place at the podium Clara had only just noticed. Once the man had settled his things and the sound of rustling papers ceased, the room grew quiet in anticipation.</p><p>“As Lady of Orkney,” Clara began in the renewed silence, “my first decision is that all the lands belonging to my family be divided, and ownership be given to those who currently tend them. Any unoccupied lands will be divided equally among Lady Sarah’s children, Sir Brolick’s wife, for them to do with as they see fit.” </p><p>Annis kept her face neutral. She had been shocked when Gwaine had shared this with her last night, but after a full night of mulling it over, she saw the sense in it. With the land divided, the position of Lord or Lady Orkney no longer held power, and therefore was less desirable. It was simply a ceremonial title. </p><p>“Very well,” Queen Annis acknowledged. “And what of Castle Orkney, your ancestral home?”</p><p>Both Gwaine and Clara tensed. It had never been Gwaine’s home, but he knew Clara had sometimes dreamed of walking its halls once more. </p><p>“Lady Sarah may live out the rest of her days there, and upon her death I gift it to you, your majesty.”</p><p>Again, there was a rush of murmur around the room and Clara bristled slightly, but she was determined to see this through. Gwaine watched his sister with admiration. He had always admired her. She had always been strong, ever since he could remember. </p><p>“Also,” Clarissant spoke over the noise, “the title of Lord or Lady of Orkney will not be passed down to my children. I will take it my grave, and as such, the noble line of Orkney will end with me.” </p><p>There was no hushed whispering this time, only a deafening silence as the entire Caerleon nobility looked on in shock.</p><p>“These decisions have long reaching repercussions,” Annis spoke calmly, ignoring the audience in the room, “You are effectively ending your own noble blood line.”</p><p>Clara took a deep breathe, sparing a sideways glance towards her brother, before addressing the Queen. “The title has brough nothing but misery to my family, and it is not a fate I wish upon my children. And our bloodline has already ended. My brother has pledged his loyalty to Camelot, and my children will be raised as farmers and tradesmen.”</p><p>Arthur and Merlin watched from their position to the side. The air in the room was tense, as they knew it would be. Gwaine and Clara’s plan to put an end to their family line was a controversial one, and there was no way of knowing how a room full of noble families would react. Most of them felt it a privilege to hold a place in court, and here Gwaine and Clara were rejecting it.</p><p>Annis, however, understood the true reasons behind their decisions.    </p><p>She nodded to the young woman before turning back to her throne and retaking her royal seat. “I will see that the lands are divided and will have a messenger pass along your orders to Lady Sarah.” </p><p>Queen Annis waved her hand, and two guards stepped forwards, carrying a heavy chest between them and laying it at Clara’s feet. “I have taken the liberty of collecting some of your family’s processions. Lady Sarah saw fit to included compensation. Perhaps she wished to thank Sir Gwaine for returning her husband. Lady Clarissant regardless of your views, you will always be welcomed in my court as will any of your children should they present themselves in the future. Now come, it is time we all eat.”</p><p>As the Queen rose from her throne and swept out the room, most of her nobility followed, no doubt to express their outrage at the idea of dividing the lands of Orkney. Orkney had always been the oldest region of Caerleon and if it could fall, then what did that mean about their earldoms? </p><p>As the room emptied, Gwaine reached for his sister’s arm, flashing her a wide grin she couldn’t help but mirror. </p><p>“I’d say that went well,” he eyed the trunk curiously,” I wonder what’s in there?”</p><p>“Hopefully nothing heavy,” Merlin commented as he crossed the room, “I don’t think we’ll be able to lift it.”</p><p>Arthur cleared his throat, “Don’t be so stupid Merlin, considering the pure strength one needs to stab someone through the heart, I think you can manage lifting this small box on your own.”</p><p>“You are never going to let that go, are you.” Merlin flapped his arms up, exasperated as Gwaine chuckled.</p><p>Clara watched the exchange curiously. Arthur was not what she expected for royalty, and the way he treated his servant as a dear friend was puzzling. This went against everything she’d ever known. And yet as she watched the three of them banter about who’s going to carrying the chest, one thing was clear, there was a deep friendship of brotherhood between them.</p><p>“Lady Clara, if I may?” The King of Camelot held his arm out as an invitation, snapping her out of her inner thoughts. “There is a banquet awaiting.”</p><p>She gave her brother’s arm a quick squeeze before linking her arm through the blond man’s “Of course, Your Majesty, however I think it’s time you and I had a good chat about my dearest little brother. What kind of trouble has he been getting himself into?”</p><p>Arthur grinned at the mortified look on Gwaine’s face. “Well, my Lady, where would like me to start? The time he was thrown through a tavern window for insulting the owner’s daughter or the time he was captured by slave traders?”</p><p>Gwaine groaned loudly while Merlin snickered as Arthur led Clara towards the banquet hall.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p>“This is for you,” Gwaine placed a beautiful simple silver ring in the palm of Clara’s hand. “I had the crest melted and recasted. As Lady of Orkney it’s rightfully yours.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure I can take anymore gifts.” She turned the ring over in her hand before slipping it onto her middle finger of her right hand. She had been brought to tears when the they finally opened the trunk. There was a small bag of gold coins, and jewels which Clara instantly recognised as her mother’s. But perhaps the most valuable item was her mother’s journal, containing letters written to her from their father while he was away fighting. </p><p>She traced the delicate design etched in the thick leather, feeling closer to her mother than she could ever remember. These letters meant more to her than any gold or silver ever could. She could tell Gwaine didn’t hold them as dearly as she did, but to be fair Gwaine had grown up without a father and the mother he had known was not the same woman who raised Clarissant and Gaheris. To him, these things could have belonged to a stranger rather than his own family.</p><p>Clara felt her heart ache at the memory, but she quickly pushed it away. She had her brother back and that’s all that mattered. “Am I going to have to wait another decade before I see you again?” </p><p>Gwaine’s smile lit up his entire face, “Depends on how busy the king keeps me. Never know with these uppity royal types,” he brushed the hair from his face as he nodded his head towards Arthur. </p><p>“Are you ready to go?” The King called seeing the two sibblings staring in his direction. He inspected his horse’s saddle while Merlin finished settling Gwaine’s horse for the long journey home.</p><p>“Princess gets a little touchy sometimes,” Gwaine added leaning closer to his sister so not to be overheard, although he didn’t bother lowering his voice.</p><p>“Gwaine!”</p><p>The irritated note in Arthur’s voice had Gwaine grinning. Turning his attention back to his sister, he saw a hint of sadness he understood all too well. “I will come back to visit. I do wish to meat your husband and son.”</p><p>Clara had asked that she have the time to talk to her husband before surprising him with a long-lost brother. Her husband knew she was from a rich family who had fallen on ruin and that she was the last surviving member, but she had kept the precise details to herself. She had no doubts her husband would take it strides, he was a good, honest man. </p><p> Gwaine took nis sisters hands in his, “I’m not going to lose you a second time.”</p><p>She reached out and pulled him into a tight embrace. “You better mean it, because I will hunt you down.” She pulled back to meet his eye. “Besides, my son Gwaine would love to meet his uncle.”</p><p>Gwaine blinked in surprise. “You named him after me?”</p><p>“Gwaine Gaherris,” she felt a little nervous, not sure if he would be honored or mortified. “I named him after my brothers and father.”</p><p>“Those are good names,” Gwaine agreed, feeling his heart swell a little. “I’ll be back before you know it.”</p><p>He kissed her on the cheek before heading towards his horse. Merlin held the reins while the injured man swung himself up into the saddle, wincing when the motion pulled at the healing scars on his shoulder. </p><p>“You keep an eye on my brother, you hear?” </p><p>Arthur nodded from his mount. “It’s a harder job than you’d think, Lady Clara,” the blond man flashed his knight a sideways glance. “But I’ll do my best all the same, you have my word.”</p><p>Gwaine waved a last goodbye as he moved his horse to fall in line behind his king and his friend. They were just passing the village when they met a group of men and boys leading a large heard of goats. They moved to the side to allow the group to pass, noticing the hostile and cold stares they received. It was clear strangers were not a common site in these parts. Near the end of the group, a small boy with dark hair caught Gwaine’s attention.</p><p>The little boy stared back, his large brown eyes meeting the knights, but quickly got distracted by a goat heading off in the wrong direction, and jump to retrieve the animal. </p><p>There was no doubt in Gwaine’s mind that that was Clara’s son.</p><p>The ride back to Camelot gave Gwaine a lot of time to reflect on the direction his life had taken. If he would have stayed with Clara, then he would surely have been among the men they saw returning. He would be a farmer, living a quiet life in a quiet village. </p><p>And he would never have met Arthur and Merlin. </p><p>It was interesting how one decision had affected his entire life, but looking back on all the highs and lows he was forced to face since he stormed out after his argument with Clara, he wasn’t sure he would change a thing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you very much to everyone. Please leave me a comment to let me know what you thought.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>